Remake: A Father and Daughters Journey
by Kasashi Maru
Summary: This is a remake of the original story with a coauthor, Shishio287.. He has gladly fixed the story and added a few things.. Summary on my profile.. Plz read and reveiw.
1. Diane

9/27 Hi readers, this is Kasashi Maru. This is a revise of the original. I love FFIX and I hope you do to since your reading this. This story is about Zidane and one of his three daughters, Diane, and his son, Zane, who look just like him. Diane is seventeen going on eighteen and wants to reunite her father's friends and travel around the world before her marriage to her boyfriend, Blank's son Jupiter. Hope you enjoy this story plz R&R.

Chapter 1: Diane

Zidane and Garnet sat behind their four adolescent children, three girls and one boy.

Diane, 17, is the oldest and strongest of her siblings. She was born a year after the death of Kuja, cheering up the people of Gaia much more. They were already happy with all the peaceful treaties and travel that had improved greatly before Dianes birth. Zidane was all too happy with the announcement of Garnets pregnancy. Diane looked identical to her father, but had her mothers healing abilities. She lacked physical strength, but proved she would be a great future ruler with her fast thinking and outgoing personality. Zidane was itching to fix this. To him she would be the next greatest bandit and he wished he was still with his buddies. Diane was interested in the Tantalus gang, but only because of a boy named Jupiter. She was head over heels for him and he was a close buddy of hers that also had a slight crush on her. Diane dressed like her father when she had free time and was dressed in elegant dresses when doing something with other nobles.

Ribbon, 15, and Alissa, 14, are the infamous snob sisters of the family. They look like Garnet and act like her to. The only difference was they didn't care about Zane, their younger brother, or the poor people of Alexandria. In short, they are both real bitchy. They like tea parties with their mother and talked mostly about cute, rich boys that constantly visited the castle to grab Diane's attention, and sometimes theirs. They were beautiful and hot tempered about certain subjects. Garnet and Zidane and decided to keep them as back-ups because they sensed they were not going to be beneficial rulers of the kingdom of Alexandria. They didn't care for anything but themselves and have no strength or magic to them. In short, they are both a complete waste of space.

Zane, 7, is the only boy in the family; well, aside from Zidane. In Baku's words, Zane is the, "The runt of the litter!" Zane is small and weak, but gets along with anybody and everybody he meets. Baku adores him, along with Diane, and acts like his grandfather. He is Zidane's favorite child, but, like Diane, lacks physical strength. Instead he has his mother's ability to summon and has an invisible blue shield that protects him from both physical and magic attacks. This only works if he is in extreme danger. He hasn't tapped all of his summons, knowing too well if one was stronger than him it would kill him instantly. He was currently being trained with daggers and trying to impress his father. He doesn't know Zidane loves him for just being the boy in the family.

They were watching "I Want to Be Your Canary" for Diane's seventeenth birthday. She was enjoying it, but her siblings were clearly annoyed. After all, they had already seen it sixteen times before.

"I've seen this play way to much!" Zidane growled at Garnet.

"It's our daughter's birthday and you'll pretend to enjoy it." She growled back a smirk hiding her annoyance.

"Oh here comes the fighting scene with Uncle Blank and his son, Jupiter." Diane said sitting up straight to catch a glimpse of the miniature version of Blank.

"Jupiter this, Jupiter that. He doesn't like you, so stop dreaming about him." Ribbon said to no one in particular.

"That's not what he said. He told me his true feelings last night." Diane said waging her tail. She looked playfully at her sister then narrowed her eyes as if to say 'you say anything more about this, and I'll hurt you.' Ribbon snorted and turned from her sister.

Alissa turned to her sister. "It was in a letter, so get your head out of your- Owww!" Alissa said receiving a swift kick in the butt from her father. She let out a whimper and rubbed her butt.

Zidane narrowed his eyes. "Don't cuss around me, young lady, or you will receive another kick." Zidane warned, lifting his foot up. Alissa turned away from him.

"Sorry PaPa." Alissa apologized ducking down.

"I could be trying on dresses and eating cake, but no I'm stuck watching a play I've seen since I was two." Ribbon complained closing her eyes.

"This is the last time I swear." Diane said trying to cheer up her siblings.

"Riiiiigggghhhhhhtttttt!" The two chorused together smugly.

Before they knew what hit them, their mother clogged them with her summoners wand she kept hidden under her seat just in case something happens. Diane and Zidane burst out in giggles as the others tried to hold back their tears. Zane looked slightly over for a second before returning to his thoughts. He was barely watching the play.

Once all settled, they watched the rest of the play and left for the outside banquet where the food was being served. Once their Zidane gave the signal to eat and everyone that was invited to the party lined up at the giant table. Diane was first and grabbed three large plates of food. She sat down on the steps near Sally, Beatrix and Steiner's daughter, and shared it with the young knight.

Sally was Diane's closest friend and they had grown up together. She was the only daughter between the captain and general. Steiner is over protective with her and trains her constantly. Her mother expects much from her daughter, but doesn't shove her to do things like her father. She has long white hair, making her parents wonder which side of the family that came off of, and looks mostly like her mother. She has her fathers scowl and frown. She also has his wide grin. She wore mostly metal armor (and kept it in better condition), except the helmet, and had a long sword always tied to her waist. She acted like the personal guard to Zane and Diane when with them. When things didn't go her way she had a tantrum like her father. This gets her teased for being like her father.

"I love that play." Diane said stating the obvious. Sally looked at her with a "No Duh" look.

"You only like that play because number one, Jupiter is in it and number two, two people die." Sally said taking a bun.

"Nooo," Diane denied. "It's because there is fighting and not just any fighting, but fighting with swords and daggers," Diane looked away for a second. "... Plus Jupiter." Diane giggled watching Sally roll her eyes.

She put her finger up and swallowed. "You and Jupiter. I swear if you weren't royalty you two would be married and have a buck load of kids!" Sally joked watching Zidane argue with Steiner, like usual. Diane watched to with a long smile.

"You know what I want to do, right?" Diane asked watching her father.

"Sadly, yes. You want to walk the path your Father took to win your mothers heart and reunite his friends." Sally said smiling, knowing her friend all to well.

"Exactly, and I'd do anything to do it." Diane said closing her eyes.

"Take me with you if you do go any where." Sally said glaring at her father.

"Why, sick of your Daddy?" Diane giggled looking at Sally with her chin propped up by her hand.

"Sick! I'm annoyed with him! Every time I want to do something fun, he has to object to it." Sally growled.

"So do it anyways. That's how her Highness got through to him." Beatrix said coming up from behind the girls. "By the way where is Zane, your Father is looking for him?"

"Over by the fountain, he was going to think by the creek." Diane said with a smile.

Sally nodded to her mother as she stepped between the two. Diane looked to her right and suddenly started laughing. Sally looked over also and started laughing loudly. Beatrix turned to see what they were laughing at and found that some random waiter had tripped and spilt red wine onto Ribbons white dress. Ribbon let out a blood curdling scream like she just got stabbed and was bleeding to death. Everybody laughed as she screamed and yelled at the poor waiter. She stomped off, crying. No one made an attempt to go after her. Beatrix shook her head, trying not to giggle and walked over to a laughing Zidane.

"Zidane, I know where Zane is?" Zidane turned to her, and smiled.

"Oh good, where is my only son." Beatrix smiled.

"Diane said he's over by the creek." Zidane nodded.

"Alright, I'll go see how he's doing." Zidane left to find his son.

Over by the creek, Zane was teaching a string a lesson for coming off his suit. He flicked and pulled it in two then threw it into the creek. Watching it float away. He was so distracted that he didn't notice his Father tip-toeing up from behind. Zidane reached for his sons sides and suddenly grabbed them.

Zane screamed losing his train of thought. "Settle down little man it's just me." Zidane comforted sitting next to Zane.

"Daddy, don't do that I could've peed myself." Zane said smiling.

"What's wrong little man, you've been acting strange lately." Zidane asked putting an arm around his son.

"Ever since my birthday a week a go, I've felt depressed. And now Diane is looking for a suitor. She barely spends time with me anymore." Zane said putting his chin on his knees.

"Are you jealous of your sisters?" Zidane asked looking around.

"No, but I just feel alone." Zane said focusing back onto the river.

"Ahhh, it's two more years before you're crowned official prince. So what do you want to do before then?" Zidane asked with a grin on his face, waiting for an answer he wanted.

"Explore just like Diane wants to." Zane said perking up. Zidane smiled and then frowned.

"You too!" Zidane sighed, "I told you and Diane that when you two are eighteen I'll take you out of the castle."

"But Papa, it's been our dream and I wanna... we wanna... learn how to be bandits, like you were in the Tantalus." Zane said standing up with a smile. "Plus, I want to go now so I can become stronger."

Zidane looked at him in surprise, but that face smoothed to an understanding smile. Zidane started giggling and hugged his son. "So adventurous, you remind me about myself when I was your age, but of course I was already an experienced bandit." Zidane said into his son's ear.

"Daddy, I do?" Zane asked laughing stupidly.

"Daddy!" Diane yelled running up to the father and son. She looked extremely happy and would burst if she kept in this happiness.

"What?" Zidane asked standing up.

"Jupiter, he wants to marry me. He just asked." Diane said as she blushed brightly and twirled around. Zidane looked at his son and saw his son was wearing a wide grin.

"That's great Sissy!" Zane said running up to his "Sissy".

Zidane thought about this for a moment. "He just asked? ...I'll permit it, but you have to promise young lady that you and your brother will train hard to become bandits." Zidane said smiling brightly.

"Do we tell mom?" Diane asked turning happily to her father.

Zidane looked shocked. "Hell no! She is not to know about this until next year, when I take you two on a journey I had to take."

"Our secret!" Diane said hugging her father. Zane hugged him too.

Zidane smiled "Our secret." He said, returning the hugs.

The kids looked at him and then left to return to the party. Zidane watched them and sighed. How was he going to keep this hidden? 


	2. Zane

Chapter 2: Zane

A year past and as promised Diane and Zane were trained to be bandits. It was once again Diane's birthday and she was having a ball, which entertained the snob sisters. Zidane didn't like the attention and tried to escape many times, but was caught by no other than Steiner and an irritated Sally, who felt the same way.

Diane was dancing with a finely dressed, Jupiter, but she was looking around for her brother. He disappeared before the dance actually started.

"He's probably hiding from the ball. Just like how your father is trying to escape." Jupiter calmed twirling his fiancée. He looked at his father and smiled in triumph.

"But that's not the point. I'm just worried about him. He never disappears during my parties." Diane said in a worried tone. They noticed her Father who was being dragged to the dance floor by Garnet. Diane looked at Jupiter and dragged him over to her parents.

"I don't dance, Garnet!" Zidane yelled as he struggled to get lose from Garnets iron grip. He noticed Diane smiled proudly at her.

"It'll keep you from escaping." Garnet growled pulling him closer. Zidane groaned and continued to fight.

"Do you know where Zane is?" Diane asked as Zidane broke free.

"I'll go find him!" Zidane said running off. Garnet sighed heavily and turned to her daughter, who was smiling innocently.

"I almost had him." She said in aggravation.

In the main hall Zidane was looking for Zane in the libraries. He finely found the little prince hiding reading a book in one of the hidden desks. He walked over and closed the book. Zane looked up at him and yawned.

"It was just getting interesting, Father." Zane complained rubbing his eyes.

"It's your sisters birthday, why are you in the library? You never hide during Diane's parties." Zidane asked picking Zane up.

"I have a feeling that Jupiter thinks I'm with Diane too much, and he hates me." Zane said clinging to his father.

"He doesn't hate you, he is just annoyed. He wants to be alone with your sister." Zidane said walking out of the library.

"You mean they want to do grown up stuff?" Zane asked innocently.

"You have the idea." Zidane giggled as they left the library.

On the way, Zane asked his father to carry him. Zidane gladly did this. Eventually, they entered the ball room.

Diane saw her father enter the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw who he was carrying. "Zaney!" Diane yelled running up to hug her brother. She left Jupiter on the dance floor, much to his annoyance.

Zane smiled as he saw his sister approach him. "Let's dance Sissy!" Zane said hopping out his fathers arms. Diane smiled at her little brother.

"Ok." She turned to Jupiter, "Jupiter keep my father occupied." Diane ordered as Zane pulled her to the middle of the room to start dancing.

"Why does that kid always get in my way?" said Jupiter. Zidane smiled, and placed a hand on Jupiter's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. She cares about you, man." Jupiter still didn't look pleased.

"I just wish that kid would piss off, and give Diane and me some time alone."

Zidane's eyes narrowed. "Hey watch it. That's my son you're talking about."

Jupiter sighed, "Sorry, he just…he just really gets on my nerves sometimes."

Zidane nodded "I know, but like I said, don't worry about IT!" he yelled, as he felt someone grab his tail. He turned his head and came face-to-face with Dagger. She smiled triumphantly.  
"Gotcha, now let's dance." Dagger dragged Zidane onto the dance floor, much to his displeasure. Jupiter chuckled.  
"I hope Diane never does that to me."

After the ball, Diane and Jupiter were in their room getting ready for bed.

"Well, it was a great party. Didn't you think so Jupiter?" She turned to her fiancé.

"It would've been better if your brother had given us some more 'alone' time." He said, as he put his night shirt on. Diane narrowed her eyes, and put her night gown on.

"Don't pick on Zane." He turned to her.  
"Why do you have to always have him around? WE barely get any time together, and even when we are alone; you're always worrying about him. I'm getting pretty annoyed by this." Diane looked angry.  
"I won't let you talk about my brother like that. This discussion is over." She turned away from him. Jupiter sighed, walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on her right shoulder and spoke.  
"I'm sorry, look I don't hate your brother. I just wish he'd give us some more time to ourselves, and I also wish you'd stop worrying about him so much. It's sweet and all, but he needs to learn to rely on himself, and stop depending on others so much"  
Diane raised her hand up, and slowly stroked Jupiter's cheek. She spoke.  
"I care about him, Jupiter. I'd do anything for him"  
"Don't you care about me?" he asked.  
She turned to look at him. "Of course I care about you. I never would've agreed to marry you if I didn't"  
Jupiter smiled, "Do you love me?" Diane smiled, "You know I do"  
That's when Jupiter pulled her closer to him, and kissed her. She returned the kiss with equal passion. The two of them fell on top of the bed, and continued making out. Jupiter ended up being on top of her. Eventually, they parted.  
Diane smiled, "Does that answer satisfy you enough?" He nodded. She kissed him again, and spoke. "We should probably get to bed." He nodded, and rolled off of her. The two of them settled down to go to sleep.  
Fifteen minutes passed, and both of them were half asleep. That's when they heard someone scream. Diane realized that it was Zane. Diane got up and instinctively grabbed her robe and went to the door.

"He will be fine, he just had a nightmare. He needs to learn to get some courage." Jupiter said looking at her.

"He has courage, but consoling means someone cares." Diane unlocked the door.

"Just wait. He'll quiet down in a second," Jupiter said. A few seconds past and Zane suddenly stopped, Jupiter smiled, "see."

"I don't care I'm still checking on him." Diane said storming out of the room. Jupiter got up and quickly followed her. They arrived at Zane's room and threw the doors open.

Diane's eyes darted over to Zane's bed. He wasn't there. Panic went through Diane. She immediately scanned the room. That's when her eyes fell on a dark figure who was standing in the room, right by the window.  
The figure was tall and wore black armor as well as a black cape. Diane couldn't believe who she was seeing. Her father and mother told her about this guy, but he's supposed to be dead. It was Garland.  
That's when Diane noticed who Garland had in his arms. It was Zane. Zane wasn't moving. Diane let out a scream and called for her father. Jupiter charged at Garland and was simply thrown back into Diane. They got knocked back into the wall.

Zidane heard the scream, and came running in with Steiner and Sally. Zidane stopped when he saw who was in the room. He growled and drew his dual bladed sword, the Ultima weapon.

"You're supposed to be dead, Garland!" Zidane yelled charging.

Garland held Zane up. "Do you want to hurt your precious son? If you do, keep charging, I'll just use him as a shield." Garland threatened stopping Zidane mid-charge.

"Put him down, he is not part of this, and he never was." Zidane demanded putting down the Ultima weapon.

"Oh I believe he is, my angel of death. If you want him back, meet me at Mt. Gulug and prepare to fight for him." Garland said extending his hand. In a flash of light he disappeared.

Zidane just stared out the window, while Sally and Steiner helped Jupiter and Diane up. Diane looked at her father, who was now screaming "Zane" over and over.

Diane was distraught. Her brother had just been abducted by a man everyone thought was dead, and she didn't know what he wanted Zane for. She started to cry. Jupiter bent down and hugged her close to him. Sally looked at them for a minute, and turned to Zidane.

"We'll help get him back, healthy and unharmed, your majesty." Sally promised as her father looked at her in surprise.

"Me too. I don't necessarily like the twerp, but if Diane cares so much for him, I might as well suck up my jealousy and help also." Jupiter sighed, hugging Diane.

Zidane immediately took action. "Alright, we set out in the morning. Jupiter, Sally you two are coming with me." He turned to Diane. "Diane, you're coming with me as well." He turned to Steiner. "Steiner prepare the Invincible for lift off in...Three hours." Zidane ordered leaving the room.

"Come Diane we must prepare." Sally advised Diane.

Diane looked to her brother's bed, and stopped crying. She knew she had to get Zane back. Her thoughts turned to Garland, and what she'd do to him when she found him. She left the room to change into her bandit cloths.

"Your dead, Garland, your dead." Diane threatened silently while walking to her room. 


	3. Get Zane back

Mission: Get Zane Back!(a.k.a. Chapter 3)

Zidane and his daughter were on the Invincible getting a lecture from both Garnet and Steiner. Beatrix was dressing Sally in her armor and braiding her white hair tight to her head. Jupiter was sleeping on the deck after he had a quicky with Diane. He was in the same clothing as his father except his sword laid right by his side. Diane wore the exact same thing as her father, which was his bandit clothing. She looked annoyed while her father just ignored his wife.

"Look we'll be fine. We will send a letter from great Uncle Cid when we get to Lindblum." Diane explained to her angry mother.

"But I don't want you or Sally to go and Steiner would agree with me." Garnet argued.

"That's only because Sally is his daughter and he's a suck up, your highness." Beatrix added as Sally giggled.

"I side with her!" Zidane and Diane said together.

"Fine! Go and be safe. Keep Zane with you just in case Garland intends to return again." Garnet said leaving the ship with Steiner at her tail.

"Good luck all of you and Diane try to keep Jupiter off of you until your back home and married." Beatrix said while she was hugging her daughter good-bye. Beatrix slowly found her way off the ship.

"Okay Beatrix, see you when we get back." Diane yelled as Zidane started the ship. It lifted slowly. It turned towards the continent where Mt. Gulug was located and sped off.

On the ship everyone was silent, except Jupiter's constant snoring. Sally looked at Diane and remembered something. "Hey, you didn't realize Jupiter called your brother a twerp, did you?" Sally asked as Diane eyes widened.

"He did!"

"Yeah, right in front of your face too."

"Oh no, no, no! No one and I mean NO ONE, calls my Brother a twerp and gets away with it! Not even my fiancé! He's gonna get it now!" Diane yelled marching madly to the deck.

Sally chuckled. She knew exactly what to say in order to get Diane started. One thing she learned very fast about Diane was to never insult her brother if you know what's good for you. It's sort of a sisterly instinct. She smiled, this was going to be fun.

All too soon they heard screaming, a crash, and another line of screams before Jupiter came running in with a very angry Diane at his tail. They ran around the bridge several times before Diane threw the sheath of her knife at Jupiter's head. It hit him hard and knocked him out. Sally busted out laughing as Diane started berating an unconscious Jupiter.

Zidane was in his own little world, thinking to himself. 'Garland. Why and how did you come back to life? And most of all how did you get out of the world that was destroyed? I mean I heard you hit the ground, so did Kuja.' His thoughts quickly turned to his abducted son. 'Now Zane be brave, Daddy and Sissy are coming to rescue you with two of your friends.' Zidane thought to himself while he watched out the large window in front of him.

At Mt. Gulug

Zane had regained consciousness. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was moving even though his body wasn't. It took him another few seconds to realize that someone was carrying him. That's when it all came back.

He remembered that he saw that creepy man enter his room in a flash of light. He screamed but the man waved his hand and said something that made him sleepy. That's the last thing he remembered.

That's when whoever was carrying him stopped moving. He realized that the person carrying him was the man he saw in his room. He began kicking and screaming. He successfully broke out of the man's grip. Before he hit the ground, Garland encased him in a ball of energy.

Garland levitated the orb so that it floated behind him. He smiled.

"My, aren't you a feisty one."

The man scarred Zane, but he tried not to show it."My Daddy's going to kick your butt for taking me like you did. You know, I'm his only son and he'll come to save me!" Zane yelled bravely even though his legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh will you be quiet! You are not as brave as you say you are, so I'd keep quiet if I were you." Garland threatened as Zane coward in his ball. "Now that's better. You keep quiet while I just open up the entrance." He turned to the destroyed entrance to Mt. Gulug.

"But it collapsed; you can't get it open, unless you turn back time." Zane said as Garland slumped his shoulders.

"Fine then, we'll just wait here." Garland said giving up.

"Maybe we should have gone to the Iifa Tree instead." Zane said as Garland let out a groan.

Back on the Invincible

"We are almost there girls." Zidane announced as Jupiter woke up.

"They have to be waiting at the entrance, since the mountain collapsed." Diane said looking at the white continent.

"Yes, so prepare for battle you three." Zidane ordered watching them run to there rooms. They came back out several minutes later carrying their weapons.

"Ready!" Sally yelled happily as the ship landed near the mountain.

They walked into Esto Gaza and were stopped by the preacher. "You have returned after eighteen years?" The bishop asked his old face aging with every word.

"Yes, but now I have to rescue my son instead of my friend." Zidane said happily.

"Are you going to destroy the city this time?" The bishop asked blocking the way.

"No, mayor, but I need to get to my son before his kidnapper kills him." Zidane said seriously, grabbing Diane and pulling her through the small walkway against the fountain. The other two followed suit and caught up to the father and daughter.

They rushed up the three flights of stairs and found Garland desperately trying to cast a spell on Zane, but it reflected off of the small boy.

"You know you suck. My mother casts better spells." Zane said bravely as another spell reflected off of him.

Zidane giggled while watching Garland TRY to curse his son. Diane watched her father and then looked at Zane. "Dude what are you doing?" Diane asked watching Garland turn to them. "Don't you know his barrier blocks all magical attacks?"

"You know you should try to get your power back before you make threats... Oh god this is good! Garland trying to hurt Zane and he can't even get past the barrier." Zidane laughed as Garland disappeared.

"I will return Zidane. Stronger and meaner than before." Garland warned from the air. Zidanes response was only to laugh harder.

"Dad, we should be a little serious about his "new threat." Diane said popping Zane's bubble with a little knife. Zane screamed briefly as he hit the ground. Diane picked him up and hugged him.

"I was fine! He couldn't touch me or curse me! I was brave! Just like you Father!" Zane bragged which made Zidane smile brightly.

"You are very brave, son. Okay let's pack up and head to Lindblum." Zidane said grabbing Zane. He led the kids back to the ship. Once there, he put Zane in his room, locked the door, and went to pilot the Invincible. 


	4. Lindblum

Chapter 4: Lindblum

The gang had just arrived at Lindblums docking station as Eiko came out to greet them. Sadly, she was with a letter from Garnet, which meant some good news and bad. Eiko was now 24 and still single. She looked the same in the face, but she now wore her long blue hair in the ribbon Mog gave her. Her horn was slightly larger and she wore a light blue dress. She was now considered the princess of Lindblum and she showed it proudly.

"Hi Aunt Eiko!" Diane greeted hugging Eiko and taking the thick envelope. Diane opened it and found the wedding invitations. She sighed and passed it to her father.

"Ahh, wedding invites. Here Eiko, and I'll give Cid and Hilda theirs." That's when something crossed his mind. "Hey do you know if Vivi is still alive?" Zidane asked handing a white letter to Eiko.

"According to your friend in the Black Mage Village, yes." Eiko said looking at the invitation. Her eyes lit up after she read it. She turned to Diane. "Oh you're getting married to Jupiter huh? Oh what a cute couple."

"We think so too." Diane said as Jupiter came up behind her holding a sleeping Zane. Eiko noticed this.

"Oh is that Zane! He's grown a lot since I last saw him!" Eiko screeched grabbing Zane from Jupiter. Zane didn't even stir as Eiko tossed him over her shoulder and hugged him tightly. They walked off to the guest room

Once at the guest room, they started unpacking. Jupiter and Diane would share a bed. Sally, Zidane, and Zane would take the other three beds. Once settled down, they began to file out of the room. All, that is, except for Jupiter and Diane.

"Well, we we're alone." Jupiter said.

Diane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious."

Jupiter chuckled. "I saw that one coming. So, Diane, know that we have some alone time…" He trailed off.

Diane got the message, walked up to him, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing back. There kiss intensified, and once again they found themselves on the bed again. Jupiter was on top, again. They continued to kiss.

Eventually, Jupiter moved his hand under Diane's shirt, and started feeling her breasts. That's when Diane threw him off of her. Jupiter landed on the ground. He looked up at Diane.

"What was that for?" He said, utterly shocked at what Diane had done.

"Jupiter, we can't do that-" he interrupted her.

"What do you mean we can't? Of course we can. We've done it before. You wanted it, I wanted it; there's nothing wrong with having sex with the person you love." He said.

"I mean we can't do that here. Suppose someone walks in on us. Did you stop to consider that?" She said.

Jupiter thought about this for a moment. Finally, he sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I…I got caught up in the moment."

Diane smiled. "Don't worry about it…now, were did we leave off?"

Jupiter smiled, got back onto the bed, and the two of them resumed their kissing. However, before they were even two seconds into the kiss; someone behind them cleared their throat.

Jupiter broke the kiss off, and turned to see who was there. Diane looked over Jupiter's shoulder to see who it was. Her heart froze, it was her father. He was standing there looking at them with his arms crossed over his chest. His mouth was just a thin line, and his eyes showed little emotion.

"Dad…uh, when did you get back?" She asked, trying to act innocent.

"A few minutes ago." He said. His voice was completely deadpan.

Diane realized that he had heard everything. She knew that her secret had been discovered. She knew that she and Jupiter were in deep shit, and that there was no way of getting out of it.

"Dad…I-" he interrupted her.

"You're coming with me to invite Cid, Hilda, and Artania to the wedding. Jupiter, you're staying here." He said. He still spoke with a deadpan voice. He turned to leave.

Diane was terrified. Her father had never spoken to her like that. She expected him to be angry, but this was…different.

"Father, I'm sorry!" She yelled.

"Come on Diane, you're holding us up." He still spoke with that deadpan voice.

Diane wanted to cry, but she knew that to do so would only make things worse. She got off the bed. Before she left, Jupiter grabbed her arm.

"Diane, I'm sorry. I didn't-" She interrupted him.

"It's alright…well, I better get going." Jupiter let go of her, and she walked down the stairs to join her father.

Zidane walked out of the room. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He couldn't believe that his daughter had sex before marriage. Not only that, but she and Jupiter intended to hide it from everyone. What was worse was that they were in the middle of an adventure with a crazed madman after them. If Diane got pregnant during the adventure it'd hinder her in battle, and she could very well die. He thought his daughter had more sense than to do something like this; especially with the way things are now. They'd have to wait her a few months and see if Diane becomes pregnant

Zidane was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he nearly ran over Zane as he was walking down the hall. Zidane stopped just before that almost happened.

"Watch were you're going, son." He spat out.

Zane was shaken by his father's voice. Zidane noticed this, and tried to calm down. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Zane. Look, I'm going up to see Cid. Hilda, and Artania; you said you wanted to see them." Zane nodded.

"Yeah, but dad why are you angry at me?" he asked.

Zidane sighed. "I'm not angry at you." He turned his head and saw Diane leave the guest room. "I'm angry at Diane."

Zane looked over at Diane and saw her approach them. He also noticed that she seemed very disturbed and sad.

"What did sissy do?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He said.

Zane nodded. "Oh, is it grown up stuff?"

Zidane nodded. "Yes, Zane…yes it is grown up stuff."

After a few seconds, Diane was standing next to them. Zidane looked at her, and the walked off towards the elevator. Diane walked beside him, and Zane brought up the rear.

After they rode the elevator to the top floor, they got off and went to the throne room. The guards let them pass since they knew who they were. After a few seconds, they reached the doors to the throne room. They opened the doors, and walked up the stairs that lead to the throne.

When they got there, they noticed that everyone was there. Minister Artania looked at them with a surprised look, Lady Hilda was standing right next to him, and Cid was sitting on the throne looking bored. Hilda smiled at them and walked over to greet them.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Hello Zidane, Diane, and Zane." They each nodded. Hilda noticed that Diane seemed saddened.

Zidane nudged Diane. Diane got the message. "Uncle Cid, Lady Hilda, Uncle Artania... um... you are invited to my wedding of me and Jupiter... There I asked it." Diane said, staring at the ground.

"Oh really! That's great, Princess! We'll be sure to come, right Cid?" Lady Hilda said hugging Diane and taking the invitations. She turned to Cid and gave him a 'you-better-say-yes' glare.

"To Jupiter?... You mean Blanks son right? I saw this coming." Cid said sleepily.

"That means yes Princess." Artania added looking at Zane.

"Well is that all you came for?" Cid asked while Zane tapped his foot.

"No, Zane wanted to see you, and DIANE decided she was old enough to try to get knocked up and now we have to stay a couple a months to see if she is pregnant." Zidane said in a harsh voice. Diane couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and ran out of the throne room.

Zidane looked back at his retreating daughter. He hadn't meant to say that. Now he felt ashamed. He had just humiliated his daughter. No one spoke for some time. Finally, Zane spoke.

"Daddy, what's 'knocked up' mean?"

Zidane frowned; he had forgotten that his son was in the room. "I'll tell you when you're older." He turned to Cid and Hilda. "I'm gonna go tell Blank and Ruby about their son." He turned to Zane. "You stay here, alright?" Zane nodded, and Zidane left the throne room.

Silence filled the room. Hilda looked around desperately for a way to brighten things up. Her eyes fell on Zane, and she got an idea. "Zane how are you? How have you been the last four years?" She asked looking down at Zane. Zane brightened and started explaining. The two of them chatted away.

Diane ran down the hallway towards the guest room. She couldn't believe her father had said that, and right in front of everyone. She was so upset that she didn't watch were she was going, and ran into someone. She fell on her butt, and looked at who she had run into; it was Sally.

Sally became alarmed when she saw Diane. "Diane, what happened? You look terrible." Instead of responding, Diane threw her arms around her friend, and cried on her shoulder.

Now, Sally was very worried. "Diane, what's wrong? Tell me." Diane told her everything.

After Diane told her, Sally was shocked. "Your father said that right in front of everyone. I can't believe him. No wonder you're so upset. Here let me get you back to the room." Diane nodded, and Sally helped her to the room

Meanwhile, at the Tantalus Hideout…

"He was trying to do what?" Blank yelled standing up.

"How long as he been trying to do this is a better question?" Ruby asked also standing up.

Baku blinked surprisingly at Zidane who was sitting at the circular table as the bell started ringing. Marcus and Cinna were right beside Baku. Both of them were sleeping.

"From what I've heard they've done it before; though, how many times…I have no idea. It'll be a miracle if she isn't pregnant." Zidane said putting his head on his arms.

"Oh he is going to get it! I'll chase him down with a metal bat!" Ruby threatened grabbing her bat from under the table.

"No we will just threaten his life for now. If he does it again we'll kill him." Blank said taking the bat.

"Fine, but I have to go. I'll be back in a week to stay for a month if chances come to that." Zidane said walking out.

As soon as he walked out, he saw Jupiter round the corner. Jupiter spotted him, but Zidane just walked right past him. Zidane decided that he'd let Ruby and Blank deal with their son

After a few seconds, he heard yelling and a crash. After a few more seconds, Jupiter went running right past him. Blank and Ruby were in hot pursuit.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Ruby and Blank yelled running after him.

Zidane smiled and entered the air cab station.

A few hours later, night had fallen. Everyone was back in the guest room. Zane was sleeping right next to Sally, and a badly beaten and bruised Jupiter slept in another bed. Diane and Zidane sat watching the moon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Zidane asked his tail waging slightly.

Diane played with her tail for a second before responding. "It is Father." She said plainly.

Diane turned to look at her father. "Dad, I'm sorry. I should've told you. Are you still mad at me?"

Zidane turned to look at her. He sighed, "You're right, you should've told me. I probably wouldn't have been as mad at you, and to answer your other question; I'm not mad at you I'm just very disappointed with you."

Diane nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I figured as much."

Zidane looked at her. "Look Diane, if you're pregnant…you're pregnant, and there is nothing you can do about that. I ask that next time you show better judgment."

She turned to him and smiled. "I will dad, I promise." Zidane smiled and hugged his daughter. She hugged him back, kissed him good night, got to her bed, and went to sleep.

A month passed and sure enough Diane was not pregnant which gave them a week before heading to Bermecia. They decided to spend the week with the Tantalus. Zidane spent the first two days teaching the kids mugging moves on Uncle Baku. Once they were accustomed, Zidane decided to take them out to a new bar that just opened where the theater use to be.

They walked in and took a seat at the bar. The bartender eyed Zane and put three glasses in front of the family.

"What'll have to drink?" The bartender asked throwing a white towel over his shoulder.

"I would like a scotch on the rocks. She will take a margarita and the little man here will take a chocolate milkshake." Zidane said looking at the menu.

"I'll take the blackened Mus meat, well done please." Diane ordered smiling.

"I'll take hot wings and nachos and he'll share with me." Zane said watching the bartender.

"You got it little man, pretty lady. It'll be here in a few." The bartender said nicely handing Diane her margarita and Zidane his scotch. He took a little while longer to make Zane's milkshake. Once he had it done, he handed it to the young boy.

While sipping on their drinks, Diane was sucking hers down. By the time the food came out she was on her third drink going on her fourth. The bartender noticed this and shook his head.

"No more for you. You've had enough, now, eat your Meat." Zidane said taking away her empty glass.

"No! Alcohol good for Diane, alcohol good!" Diane yelled silencing the bar.

"No, you will get drunk at the hideout not here." Zidane argued grabbing a glass of water.

Zane didn't even notice his sister, but his mind was occupied with a little girl right next to him. He flirted with her and shared his wings. Zidane noticed this and leaned into his ear.

"I see you flirting with that little girl. AND you're sharing your wings. That's my boy, keep it up you'll be just like me." Zidane praised rubbing his son's hair while Zane blushed.

Two hours later Zane and Diane were sleeping while the gang talked. Jupiter was by the door sleeping. Ruby left that morning to return to her theater and she was going to help prepare the wedding though that still was a year and a half away. Blank sighed and scratched his head nervously. "What I'm I suppose to do to stop her from helping your wife prepare something so early?" Blank asked taking a sip of Kerman coffee.

"Let them do everything. They know what their doing." Zidane advised also taking a sip.

"You know I think I should come with you, so I can watch Jupiter. Is that alright?"

"Yes, please. I have to watch Zane and I'm at the bridge most the time, so I lose track of the love birds." Zidane said looking at Diane then to Zane.

It was two days before the group had to leave. Sally was there and Jupiter was flirting with Diane while they drank suicides (a combination of alcoholic drinks). They were wasted and so were the adults. Zane was in a corner reading a book while drinking tea. He noticed Jupiter and put his book down.

"Why are you reading? You should be having fun with me and your sister, little man." Jupiter said almost all his words slurred.

"I'm fine over here. I don't like the smell of alcohol." Zane said innocently picking his book back up.

"Fine then. Do you like Lindblum?" Jupiter asked plopping on the edge of the bed.

"I like it and I met three girls already. All very pretty." Zane said opening the book.

"Coooooooolllllllll! Good job little man! You keep reading you deserve it, player." Jupiter said getting up and walking back to Diane.

Zane resumed reading while ignoring his sisters giggles and shouts. 'He talked to me without begging me to leave him alone or to leave. I'm so happy' Zane thought to himself happily.

It was finally the day to leave for Burmecia and everyone was at the docking station saying goodbyes. Diane gave wedding invites to the Tantalus gang and kissed each one goodbye.

"Have a safe journey and we'll see you at your wedding." Baku said hugging her.

"Thank you Uncle Baku, see you then." Diane said running onto the ship, Sally at her tail.

Blank was on board with Jupiter watching as Eiko came running onto the ship. "You're not leaving me!" She yelled.

Diane stopped and looked at her. "Why are you coming Aunt Eiko?"

Eiko boarded the ship, and stopped to catch her breath. "Your…father said…I could."

Diane smiled. "That's great, the more the merrier." Eiko smiled, and the two of them walked towards the bridge.

Zidane turned the ship on and started backing it up. Once out, he turned it to face the third kingdom. He slowly pushed it forward, so they did not rush to Burmecia. He looked forward to seeing Freya and her husband Sir Fratley, again. He hasn't seen them both since his wedding to Garnet and he was hoping to see if they were able to start things over. Hopefully they did,... hopefully. 


	5. Bermecia

Chapter 5: Burmecia

"Do you think Aunt Freya has children?" Diane asked her Father who was playing with Zane.

"I haven't seen them since our wedding and a lot could have happened between that time and now." Zidane said lifting Zane by his arms.

"Well if she did I want to play with them no matter how young or old they are. Diane knows I'm very playful. Right Sissy?" Zane said trying to lift himself up.

"I understand that, while you were trying to play with that one girl in the bar." Zidane laughed as Zane kicked around.

"We were just talking!" Zane pleaded while his sister giggled.

"Ok, ok. We were just playing." Zidane said as the ship hit a wall of rain.

"Dad what is Bermecia called again?" Diane asked looking at the grey sky.

"The Kingdom of Eternal Rain, but I don't have anything to protect us from the rain, so I think it would be nice to ask the king for cloths for our stay."

"I agree, so we'll run?" Diane laughed nervously.

"Yup, go tell the others and prepare to run." Zidane ordered putting Zane down.

Once they had gotten to the cities main gate they were covered in mud. Eiko had tripped on the mud and fell. Problem was she was in front and brought everyone down with her. The rats just stared at them as they walked by while their kids teased them.

Diane looked at the rats waterproof clothing and wished to have it. She shivered violently while Jupiter kept close to her trying desperately to keep her from freezing. The rain had affected them all except Zane who was happily playing in puddles with the rat children.

Then they saw her. A finely dressed female rat with a pink dress walked in front of them. She wore a sad expression while her wet crystal hair clung to her face. A Dragon Knight, who Zidane recognized to be Fratley, was right at her tail. He noticed Zidane and stopped.

"King Zidane; how nice to see you, your majesty." Fratley said bowing, a waterfall of water coming off his hat.

"Hello Fratley who is that lovely lady?" Blank asked from under a nearby balcony.

"This is Glass, mine and Freya's last child. She is married to King Puck and is with child or children." Fratley smilied brightly.

"May I ask how old is she?"

"I'm thirteen." Glass said out of the blue. "You look cold and dirty. Would you care to come into the palace and grab some clothes? I'll even set up a feast for my mother, siblings, and husband, to welcome you. Then we will talk about why you are here."

"Glass!" The kids said in a confused voice while glaring at Fratley.

"Freya ran out of names and look at her hair. It turns to a crystal color in the rain like glass." Fratley explained.

"Come or we will have no time to tell the chefs to start the large dishes for the feast." Glass said sadly.

"Okay lead the way. I would like the bath and new cloths Lady Glass." Zane said sweetly. He ran ahead of them and jumped into a large puddle spraying everyone around him.

"Zane be considerate!" Zidane scolded wiping mud from his eye.

"It's ok. We're used to it. Our kids do it all the time and in a place were puddles are always there, there is no way to avoid a splash." A Bermecian soldier said from behind a fruit stand.

Glass smiled at Zane and started walking. The gang followed close behind her through the pouring rain that didn't even phase the rats.

Once at the palace they were greeted by a warm fire in the guest room. The kids rushed past everyone and sat in front of the fireplace. They sighed loudly as a rush of warmth claimed their bodies.

"I'll get one of my maids to bring you some clothing. There are two bathrooms for you to take baths in to remove that mud. I bet by the time the clothes get here, you'll all have your baths, so just wait patiently. Enjoy your stay and I'll see you at the feast." Glass explained sweetly still with her frown. A small smile came on her face and she turned to leave. She disappeared down the hall and turned a corner.

"She seems sad for someone that has everything that she wants." Diane said mornfully.

"And for going from a dragon knight to a queen must have been stressful between her and her siblings." Jupiter added hugging Diane.

"According to my observations she might be sad because of her siblings. She might have everything that her other sisters want." Eiko added holding her chin.

"Or it might be because she is with child with a man she didn't want to be with." Zidane added doing the same as Eiko.

"Well let's worry about it later. Zane, Jupiter let's take our baths in the bathroom to the left while someone else takes the bathroom to the right." Diane said pulling the two into the left bathroom.

"Aren't you going to stop her, Zidane?" Blank asked his smiling friend.

"Nope, as long as Zane is with them I know they won't do anything." Zidane laughed reassuring Blank.

"Oh god I hope not, that's the virgin bathroom!" A female voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned and found themselves starring at Freya who had a dress in her hands. Zidane smiled brightly and walked over to the Dragon Knight. "Hello Freya."

"Hello Zidane. This dress is for your daughter; my son-in-law wanted her to wear it while she stayed." Freya said handing the red dress to Zidane.

"This is a princess dress! Is Puck preparing for a daughter of his own?" Blank asked suspiciously while looking at the dress. Freya just nodded with a smile.

"Talking about daughters, why is yours so sad?" Eiko asked.

Freya looked down and sighed, "It's her siblings. They're making fun of her and/or are mad at her. They tell me she set the whole thing up and screwed them over. It really hurt Glass's feelings and it all happened after her honeymoon but it got worse when she was pronounced with child."

"That poor thing." Sally said from the other side of the room.

"She speaks!" Blank joked playfully breaking the tension.

Sally took this as an insult and put her hands on her side and 'hmphed' him. She then went to the right bathroom and slammed the door.

"When she comes out of that bathroom tell her she reminds you of Steiner." Zidane snickered getting a slap from Freya.

"I know Blank, and he isn't as mean as you are." Freya scolded while laughing.

"How many kids do you have?" Eiko asked making Freya smile once again.

"A lot." Freya said with a laugh.

"How much is a lot in rat?"

"18!"

"18! You've been busy!" The three said in a practical scream. Freya scratched her head nervously and chuckled.

By the time the feast was ready everyone was dressed. Diane was happily dancing in her red dress while Zidane and Jupiter were dressed in Kings clothing, but without the head dress.

Sally was dressed as a Dragon Knight, compliments of Rose; Freya's first child. It was blue with gold buttons and a dragon on the edges. Freya had redone Sally's hair and it lay flat against her back and shoulders.

Eiko was dressed as a usual Bermecian woman and her blue hair was in a tight french braid. Blank just had armor mixed with a bunch of clothing. Little Zaney had a mini version of the king outfit.

They walked in and found Freya's whole family sitting and talking. The gang sat in the empty seats while everyone shut up.

"Well, well, well look who we have here. The princess and prince of Alexandria and my does he look cute." The second youngest rat named Sunny said giggling. Most of the girls looked like Freya with their Fathers fur color, which was very light brown. The boys looked like their Father but with their Mothers white fur.

"Look at him he's blushing!" Sally screeched looking at Zane's cherry red face.

Everyone turned to Zane and started laughing. Zane looked down at the floor in total embarrassment. Freya calmed everyone down as a young girl (or rat) came in. "I'm sorry I'm late. No one told me we had company and a feast." The girl apologized taking a seat next to Puck.

"No need to apologize Priestess Flower. We didn't want you running from your Cleyran responsibilities." Puck assured while Zane stared at her.

Flower wore a white and silver dress. White flowers decorated her hair with a small golden crown. Her fur was snow white and her eyes were a glacier blue. She was also Zane's height (wink, wink).

"Hey Flower tell our visitors who you are." Rose said stealing a bun from Glass. Glass gave her a glare but kept quiet.

"Rose, give your sister back her bread." Fratley scolded as Rose gave back the bread.

"Yes Rose, the bread boy will be coming back around." Freya agreed watching Flower turn to Zidane.

"My name is Flower Lily and I'm the granddaughter of the late Priest of Cleyra. My father died before I was born, so I never knew him. After his death, my mother left Cleyra and moved to Treno. When she got there, she could feel that I was about to be born. She gave birth to me in Treno. A few years later, word of Cleyra's destruction reached her ears. A month later, she died of grief. I was alone, and forced to fend for myself, but then I was taken in and raised by one of the security guards of the city. I lived there for years, and then about two months ago I was called here and crowned Priestess of Cleyra. It seems that they are collecting the survivors of Cleyra to start anew." Flower explained sweetly which caused Zane to blush brighter.

"A security guard? His name wouldn't happen to be Amarant?" Zidane asked ripping his bread in half in surprise.

"Yes. You know I never called him that. I always called him Xaber. I called him that because I couldn't quite pronounce his name." Flower said as Zidane and Eiko choked. "He was very nice and welcoming. As I said, he raised me since I was very small. He said a young girl encouraged him to start an orphanage."

"Where was it? Oh wait, I remember! Remember where that auction house was? He kicked everyone out and housed all the orphaned and unwanted children. And it makes him happy." Freya included watching her choking friends.

Eiko caught her breath and calmed down. "Wow I did that? We'll have to see him." Eiko said starring pleadingly at Zidane.

"Treno is next on the list, then." Zidane said quickly.

The kids continued talking while the adults continued catching up. The food finally came out and everyone ate in between laughs and talking.

About a week later Diane, Glass, Zane, and Flower were walking a baby chocobo with its mother to the remains of Cleyra. They had to sneak away and find a reason to go, so they took Choco's daughter and his grandson, Vanilla and Neapolitan(you know the ice cream flavors), and took them for their walk. Glass and Flower were riding Vanilla while Diane and Zane walked.

"I already feel the powers of the dead souls. We must be close." Flower said closing her eyes.

"She really is a priestess isn't she Zane?" Diane asked her brother who was about five feet in front of her.

"Yeah... Hey I already see the rubble." Zane said his eyes glued to the giant stump in the distance. He started running with Neapolitan and the girls had to pick up their pace to keep up with the excited boy.

Before they knew it, they found themselves in front of the stump. Diane shifted through the rubble with Glass. Zane and Flower just hopped to the stump.

"Be careful. Their might be sharp objects around." Flower warned jumping onto the stump.

"No duh. Tell us something we don't know." Zane joked jumping next to her.

"Hey wait for us!" Diane called from the middle of the rubble. She watched as Glass went hopping past her and onto the stump. "... Cheater!"

"Come on Sissy. You're slow!" Zane complained as Diane slowly made her way to the stump. He helped her up, while the maidens giggled.

"There goes thirty minutes of my life." Flower giggled making Zane blush brightly.

Diane gave her a 'whatever' look and walked past them. She was afraid to admit she was scared of this place. She also knew Zane liked Flower, but didn't say a word.

The kids walked to the center of the stump and saw something sparkle. They ran to it and notice a single stem with a lonely silver-red leaf sticking out.

"It's growing back." Glass said in a surprised voice.

"No wonder I've been feeling strange lately. The tree and its powers are growing back. Wait till everyone hears this!" Flower said loudly.

Glass straightened up looking frightened, "No we mustn't tell anyone. Travel here is forbidden. We'll be punished for sure."

"Exactly, and YOU KNOW THAT YOUNG LADY!" A female voice said from behind them.

The kids turned around and found Freya and Zidane scowling at them. The kids gulped, "Were in trouble now."

"Of course you are. It doesn't take 6 hours to walk a Chocobo, so we followed you." Zidane said looking at Diane furiously, "And Diane, what does stay in Burmecia mean?"

"Stay in Burmecia and watch your Brother." Diane said grimly looking at the ground.

"Well we wanted to see why my crown has been getting its powers back. And we found the tree is growing back." Flower explained desperately hugging Zane.

"Don't take up for him, Flower, and we know the tree is growing back. A soldier told us yesterday." Zidane said grabbing Zane.

"Come Glass your husband is worried." Freya commanded jumping off the stump.

"Yes lets." Zidane agreed following her.

(Back at the palace)

"Oh, honey where were you! I was worried sick when I got this message and couldn't tell you what it was!" Puck said as he hugged his wife.

"I was at the remains of Cleyra, but that's not important. What was the message?" Glass asked a little shocked.

"Oh it was all from Zidane. First we're going to a wedding for Diane and Jupiter and you get to meet Vivi." Puck happily said squeezing his wife.

"Ummm cool!" Glass said unsure on what to think.

"That's if he agrees to come to the wedding Puck." Blank sighed walking over to Zidane.

"I don't care! I haven't seen him in ages. I couldn't believe that he's still alive." Puck argued releasing his wife. Glass sighed and shook her head at Puck.

(At the Gate of Burmecia)

"You're not leaving me with my heathen children!" Freya yelled as Zidane tried walking through the gates. She was clinging to his ankles while Fratley and Rose tried to hold her back.

"Honey you have to stay and train them and we want you to see the birth of our grandchildren!" Fratley tried to reason his back feet deep in the mud.

"I'll just feel old, weak, and not needed!" Freya cried.

"But mama you're not old and you're needed to train us. Don't leave!" Rose cried as a crowd gathered around them.

"You guys are causing a scene and hurting my back. Freya let go of my ankles or I won't let you go!" Zidane ordered as Freya let go of his ankles and landed in the mud.

"NOOOOOOO!" Fratley and Rose cried falling backwards.

"YES!" Freya yelled jumping to her feet.

"Sorry guys we need her. Garland is back and she was on my team to defeat him. If we defeat him early I'll send her home. OK?" Zidane explained watching Freya dance.

"WE didn't want her to leave!" Rose yelled her Father having a hard time getting up.

"Bye then, I'll see ya on the ship!" Freya yelled running by Zidane.

Zidane was quick to follow her when Rose started chasing him. Now onto Treno and away from Freya's crazy family.

At Alexandria

"Not one letter, not one!" Garnet yelled pacing in front of her daughters and the General.

"Why don't you write them Mother? They should be going to Treno soon." Alissa suggested tiredly.

"Good idea sweetie. I'll get Steiner to take it. I wonder what they would say if I told them Vivi's here?" Garnet said to no one in particular.

"No idea your highness. Let's give it a try." Beatrix said smiling.

Garnet smiled back at her and turned to write on the piece of paper behind her. 


	6. Treno

Chapter 6: Treno

Zane lead the group into Treno while the guards watched him. The group was behind him discussing where they wanted to go. They soon all voted to go to see Amarant. They walked slowly to the auction house while showing the kids the city.

At the auction house Amarant was talking to Tot while he fixed a cut in a little skirt. A girl was behind him enjoying the wind that was coming off the lake. She looked to be eleven. Her hair was white and in a french braid that was in a bun. She wore a white robe with silver shoes. Her eye lids were colored a light red and she wore clear lip gloss. Her eyes were also a light red. She closed her eyes for a second and turned to the bridge. "We have company." She said catching the attention of the two adults.

Dr. Tot turned to her and grabbed his glasses. "How many and can you describe their leader?" He asked as she closed her eyes once more.

"I see eight of them. Seven humans and one rat. The leader has blonde hair in a little ponytail. He is dressed as a bandit and so is his offspring. Square smile with blue eyes and a monkey tail." She responded opening her eyes slowly.

"That's Zidane and his two kids. They're finally here. Dr. Tot can you please gather the children for breakfast. And Nami thanks for telling me who was coming." Amarant said as Tot ran across the bridge. Nami turned, smiled, and walked back into the castle.

Amarant watched her and turned to see Zidane and the gang turning the corner. "Hey Amarant, how are you?" He asked smiling. He noticed the skirt and laughed lightly. 'Freya was right.'

"Just fixing a skirt. It's nice to see you all." Amarant said throwing the skirt aside.

"How ya been Amarant? I haven't seen you in two months." Freya asked walking up to him.

"I'm fine and how is my Flower?" Amarant asked back.

"Well, she likes Zidane's son and she is so happy to rule something that's growing back slowly... Very slowly."

"It'll be hundreds of years before that tree is big enough to support the Cleyrans again." Sally and Diane said together.

"Yeah and she'll be dead, but her descendants will take over." Zane said walking to the edge of the lake.

"Let me guess, that's Zane, your only boy." Amarant teased watching Zidane slump over.

"I'm cursed with three girls, but two look like their mother and they act like her." Zidane hissed staring at Diane. She shot him an angry glare and walked up to Amarant looking at his tattoos. She fingered one and walked into the castle without a word.

That's when she saw something that made her mouth drop. "Wow! FOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!" Diane screamed. Everyone heard a scream from a girl and a thunk.

Everyone ran in and found Diane on top of Nami eating bacon off a plate Nami was carrying. Nami was knocked out, a surprised look still on her face.

"Diane, get off of her!" Zidane yelled. Diane turned to him and quickly got off the eleven year old.

"Nami, are you ok?" Amarant asked as she regained consciousness.

"I'm a little dizzy, but other than that I am fine, Daddy." Nami said sitting up.

Zidane looked at her smile and found it strangely familar... Like... like Kuja's. Zidane grabbed Amarant's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Have you ever noticed that girl looks and smiles like someone that died 19 years ago?" Zidane questioned in a whisper.

"She does not look like Kuja!" Amarant denied loudly.

"Look, she might not act like him, but that's why I think Garland is back. He wants Zane and I'll be more aware of your Nami, if I were you."

"She'll be fine. She's a natural black mage. She can take care of herself."

"That won't do when she is asleep. That's how he got Zane."

"I thought he had a natural barrier since he was five?"

"He was able to get around it when Zane was asleep."

"I say he's looking for a new angel of death then."

"If he can't get Zane, he'll come to get her."

"Wait. Shouldn't she be 19 or older if she is Kuja's daughter?"

"I think they delayed her awakening over in his castle?...! Wait then who woke her?" Zidane questioned grabbing his chin.

"I don't know and I really don't care... Let's just have breakfast." Amarant said walking back into the room. Zidane watched him before walking out of the castle.

Zidane was looking at the fountain near the entrance to Treno. He reached into his pocket, grabbed ten gil, and threw it into the fountain. Zidane smiled, and turned around. That's when he saw two familiar figures enter Treno. One was Quina, and the other was one whom he hadn't seen in years; it was Vivi.

Zidane smiled. "Hey there, you guys." They spotted him, and walked over to see him.

"Zidane, good to see you." said Quina.

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, man it feels like ages since the last time we met."

Zidane nodded. "I know, what kept you from contacting us, Vivi?" Zidane said.

Vivi adjusted his hat. "Sorry, I was busy. Are the other's here?"

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, come on, I'll take you guys to them. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you guys. Especially you Vivi." The three of them walked back to the castle.

Eventually, Zidane returned to the castle. Right behind him were Quina and Vivi. They walked in and were greeted by Freya and Eiko.

Eiko narrowed her eyes at Vivi. "Where the hell have you been! No letters and no updates on your village, you make me so mad." Eiko scolded shaking the old mage(He's getting up there in years).

"I was busy!" Vivi pleaded while Freya pulled Eiko off of him.

"Freya smell nice, like flowers." Quina said changing the subject.

"Why thank you. I just took a warm bath." Freya said looking away. Quina noticed Nami and Zane talking and ran over to greet them. He/she sniffed at them. "The little boy and 18 year old smell like Zidane, but(sniff, sniff) she smells like Kuja."

Everyone gasped and turned to her. Zane and Diane looked very confused, but saw their father's worried face and turned to her. Nami looked around and started shaking. "Who?" She asked nervously.

"Leave her be guys. She won't do us harm." Zidane sighed, shooing Quina away.

"It doesn't matter, he was our enemy and so is she." Eiko said narrowing her eyes at Nami.

Nami's eyes started watering and she quickly ran out of the castle. Amarant was coming into the castle when Nami went running past him. He watched her jump onto a balcony and then the roof. She ran across the roof and disappeared behind a dark tower.

"Amarant! Did Nami come past here?" Zidane asked running up to Amarant. Diane was right behind him.

"Yes... Why? What's wrong?" Amarant asked watching Zidane frown.

"Well, Quina was smelling people... mostly our kids... and it said Nami smelled like Kuja. This got Eiko started and she started telling everyone to beware of her. She started crying and ran out." Zidane explained breathing heavily.

Amarant's look darkened. He pushed by the father and daughter and marched into the castle. Zidane followed him while Diane scaled the wall next to the door and walked on the roof. She decided to try and talk to Nami. She heard sobbing nearby. She slowly walked towards it before hearing Zane's soothing voice trying to calm a wailing Nami. She approached them slowly.

"Nami... Zane ... It's cold; you should come in or at least hop into bed." Diane said softly as the two looked at her. Diane then noticed Zane's hand was intertwined with Nami's. She gasped for a second, but kept her mouth shut.

"Lady Eiko might kill me. I'm not going back in there until she leaves." Nami said fiercely. Zane turned to her and frowned and rubbed himself against her.

"Well your "Daddy" is yelling at them... um... and I think your cool." Diane giggled shivering.

"Just go away sister you're not helping." Zane said giving Diane an angry glare.

"But I can't leave you alone." Diane said sadly.

"We'll be fine. I'll go to bed later. Just go and make sure Daddy doesn't hurt anyone." Nami said sourly.

Diane opened her mouth to speak, but surrendered and jumped through the window of the tower. Zane and Nami listened to her disappear and turned to each other.

"I thought you liked that rat named Flower? When I first met you, that's who you talked about." Nami asked looking at Zane.

"I'll never be able to marry her, for she is a Cleyran. I am genome, just as much as you are. You maybe three years older than me, but your personality called to me. Now I am head over heels for you." Zane explained looking at the moon.

A suspicious wind came over them and before they knew it Garland had put them asleep. He walked over to them and smiled.

"So Kuja had a daughter, AND Zane has fallen in love with her. This is working out fine." Garland said picking the two up.

"Daddy..." Nami said softly.

"Daddies dead and he still wouldn't help you if he wasn't." Garland said disappearing.

In a dark window Dr. Tot watched everything from his tower's telescope. He sat down with shock, but soon ran out of his tower.

"I don't care you hurt her feelings!" Amarant yelled at Eiko.

"I only think we should watch what she does!" Eiko yelled back.

"She is the reason why this orphanage is here, not you!" Amarant yelled back. Eiko's mouth hit the ground and she stuttered. "That's right, I found her as a baby and when she was three she asked what I wanted to do. So I bought this run down place and opened what it is now."

"Amarant!" Dr.Tot screamed beating on the outside door.

"Huh? It's open!" Amarant yelled back.

Everyone heard the door open and Dr. Tot came running in. "Oh good. You're all here. Something just happened on the roof."

"Zane and Nami were up there. What happened?" Diane said as Zidane gave her a look.

"Someone put them asleep and carried them off. It looked like that old man you guys told me about who died on the planet Terra." He explained as Amarant and Zidane's eyes widened.

"NO! He took Zane again! Damn that stupid bastard!" Zidane said punching the wall.

"But how did he get through Zane's barrier? He wasn't asleep?" Diane asked herself. Zidane turned to her with a surprised face.

"He has gotten stronger, just like he promised. Let's hope he doesn't know mind control." Sally said panicking. Jupiter gave her a look and hugged Diane unsurely.

"Diane, Jupiter, Sally this is where your adventure gets tougher. Prepare to train and walk continuously." Zidane said looking out the closest window. "We leave now... Get ready."

"Dr. Tot, write to Dagger and take care of the orphanage for me, please." Amarant ordered going to a dresser in a hall. He grabbed some gloves and put them on his green gloves. He put his hand in a fist and let the daggers come springing out. He relaxed and let them go back in slowly.

"Sure Amarant I'll watch the children. Be safe." Tot said as everyone walked out.

"Thanks." Zidane said running off everyone running with him. So the rescue had begun. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Garlands Plot

The group had decided to go to Oeilvert to train. If they were going to be fighting Garland they needed to sharpen their skills. This was especially true for Jupiter, Sally, and Diane for they had yet to taste true battle.

"Dad where are we?" Diane asked her Father who was landing the ship near Oeilvert.

"Oeilvert. We're going to train you guys here, for a little bit." Zidane said turning the ship off.

"Place is strange." Jupiter said on the bridge, looking at the castle in front of them.

"Wait till you get inside." Amarant said pushing Jupiter aside.

Jupiter wrinkled his nose and went to go say something when Diane cut him off and dragged him down the ramp. "Come on, we don't have time for snide remarks." Diane warned as Jupiter took her advice.

Zidane was right behind her carrying his duel blade. He was watching Diane while a voice echoed in his head.

"The angel of life will conquer over the angels of death. The angel of life will save the world from the angels of death." It echoed confusing Zidane. For some reason he wanted to look at Diane and hope she was the angel of life. He also noticed her hair was getting close to her butt. He never noticed it grew since they left Lindblum. Considering Zidane just chopped his hair off with a Dagger, he forgot that Diane didn't.

"Daddy is everything okay? You look strange today." Diane asked turning to her father, who had stopped several minutes ago.

Zidane kept starring at her with a sad expression. Everyone stopped and watched Zidane unsurely.

"DAD WHAT'S WRONG! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Diane practically screamed breaking into tears.

"It finally caught up to them." Amarant said lowly walking away.

"It finally caught up to you!" Blank yelled after him.

Zidane heard Blanks yell and broke out of his trance. He saw Diane crying and instantly ran over to comfort her.

"Diane let me ask you something." Zidane said letting Diane cry in his chest.

"What?" Diane choked out.

"Have you've been having a dream where you see an angel with wings attacking some dark force, then a voice in the background saying 'The angel of life will conquer over the angels of death'?" Zidane asked Diane nodded her head.

"Yes, but I see a girl with long, flowing blonde hair. Then I see her face for a mere second and it looks like me... It's just that I'm naked and I think I'm in trance." Diane said unsurely while looking up at her father.

"You're naked?" Zidane asked pulling her away from his chest, and giving his daughter a weird look.

"Well I don't know why, but I'm covered in light." Diane said, smiling innocently.

"Well at least you're covered in light." Zidane said smiling while two tears ran down his cheeks.

Diane smiled back and put her head back on his chest and continued to cry. Zidane put his chin on her head and let his tears come.

(In A Very Dark Place)

"Nami... Nami... wake up. Namiiiiiiii." A mans voice begged as Nami stirred from her sleep.

Nami groaned and opened her eyes. As her vision cleared she noticed her father standing over her. "Daddy... is that you?" Nami asked unsurely.

"You remember me? Funny you've only seen me once." Kuja said a little surprised at Nami's memory.

"I look just like you in the face... Where am I?" Nami asked sitting up. She looked at her self and found she was wearing the exact same thing her father was... including the feathers in her hair.

"You're in a world where all you see is darkness. This place is called the spirit world. Garland sends great souls, to recycle to the Genomes he used to make, here." Kuja explained smiling.

"Then where is Zane?" Nami asked looking around at the darkness.

"Garland hasn't separated his soul from his body yet. Now you, you just got here." Kuja said pointing at Nami girlishly.

"Oh... I hope he's alright." Nami said lowly.

Kuja looked at her with his eyebrows lifted. He smilied and hugged her. "You have a crush? Interesting." Kuja said bring Nami closer to his torso. Nami noticed his lack of cloths on his bottom half and blushed.

'Keep cool your only eleven and he's your father. GEEZ I LOOKED AGAIN! I'M SUCH A PERV! Just look up and smile and tell him, "Yeah I like Zane. He's the cutest thing I've met so far. Yeah he'll like that.' Nami thought to herself trying not to look at her father's lower half.

"Whats wrong you're not speaking to me?" Kuja asked looking down at her eyes, which were focused on his bottom. "Hello!"

"Uhh... what... oh yeah your question... hehe... well I like him, but he's like several years younger than me." Nami explained blushing. 'THAT WAS NOT WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING ON SAYING!'

"Ok, but you are noticing something else. Like my bottom half." Kuja giggled while Nami turned another shade of red.

"Well I... YOU HAVE NOTHING DOWN THERE!" Nami complained pulling away.

"While were waiting for your lover boy. I want to talk to you." Kuja said sitting on a chair that just magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Can you teach me that?" Nami asked as if intrigued.

"What? To pull things out of thin air? Sure. Just snap your fingers and think of something." Kuja said as Nami closed her eyes, thinking. She snapped her fingers and a bed showed up. She looked to her Father and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sweet." Nami said excitedly.

"Where are you going with that?" Kuja asked suspiciously.

"I just want to sleep in a nice bed... with Zane or another man." Nami said lowly. 'Yeah sound desperate. Maybe your father will sleep with you, you pervert.'

Kuja lifted another eye brow, but not with confusion, but in an understanding way. He got up and sat on the bed. "OHHHHH soft. Hey come lay on this." Kuja said lying down.

Nami thought for a second, but laid down next to her Father. Big mistake, she fell right into her fathers trap. Now pinned to the bed, which Nami thought was super soft, by her Father; Nami thrashed playfully at her Father. After awhile they stopped harassing each other.

"Okay that was fun, but seriously let's really play." Kuja laughed looking at his panting daughter.

"But we just played?" Nami stated in confusion. Kuja just smiled and shook his head.

"Honey, honey, honey... that was a game; I want to play something else." Kuja said leaning closer to Nami's face. That's when Kuja felt someone else enter the area. They turned around and saw Zane enter the spirit world.

"Zane, over here." Nami said.  
Zane looked over, saw them, and smiled. "Nami, hey, how are you doing." He noticed Kuja. "Hey, who's that?"

Nami smiled "Zane this is my father, Kuja." Kuja bowed.

Zane nodded. "Oh, Nice to meet yeah."

"Nami and I were just going to play a game. Care to join us?"

Zane's smile widened. "Sure."

(In Oeilvert Castle)

Diane and Jupiter were running from a troll with a giant knife. Diane was deathly afraid of Trolls and so was Jupiter. Freya was just around the corner when she heard Jupiter's scream. She quickly set up a trap and as the troll ran over it, it was destroyed by the Cherry Blossom move.

"You're scared of Trolls?" Freya asked as the couple gasped for air.

"You two are getting better, but you will have to get over that fear of trolls." Zidane said coming out of a room to the right. Sally came limping behind him, her right arm broken and bloody.

"Sal! Are you alright!" Diane asked running over to her friend. Sally looked up and gave a glare.

"No I'm fine. Nothing wrong here, I'm as healthy as a horse." Sally sarcastically said smiling evily.

"Dad can you cast heal in here?" Diane asked turning to her father.

"No, we have to rely on potions and elixirs." Zidane said digging into his pockets. He pulled out a green liquid filled vile and threw it at Sally. She caught it and drank it hungrily. A few moments pasted before all her wounds healed.

"We're going to start running low on elixirs if we keep using them more then the max potions." Amarant said walking up.

"He's right Zidane. I'll go tell Vivi to go out with Eiko and buy some more." Blank volunteered leaving the room.

"We'll wait 'til they get back before resuming our training." Zidane said sitting on the floor.

Diane and Jupiter joined him while everyone else stood looking at the holograms of Terra they activated years ago.

(Back In the Spirit World)

"B. S.!" Nami screamed at Zane who was wearing a wide grin.

"You fell for my trick; you get this large stack of cards now." Zane said showing two Aces. Nami huffed and took the cards from the black floor.

"I swear Nami you're terrible at B. S.," Kuja said looking at his cards closely. "Ahhh three twos." Kuja put three cards in the center of them. He eyed Zane and Nami, but the kids remained silent.

"Two threes." Nami said putting two cards over Kujas cards. No one said a word.

"Four fours." Zane said putting his cards over Nami's. Zane now had one last card left. He smiled knowing he would win next turn.

"One five." Kuja said putting a card down.

"B.S. I have all the fives." Nami said as her father took the pile of cards. "Now two sixes." Nami said throwing the cards down.

"One seven and I win!" Zane said as Kuja and Nami threw their cards in the air.

"Ok, enough with the games. Do you guys want to see what your bodies are up to?" Kuja asked stretching.

"Our bodies?... Do you mean Garlands new found puppets?" Nami asked jokingly.

"Yes." Kuja scolded as a screen appeared next to them. A picture of a burning city was seen with Zane and Nami's bodies just floating above it. Their eyes were half open with their pupils shrunken to the size on a tip of a pin. Nami was wearing the same thing as she was in the spirit world and this surprised her. That's when they both noticed something familiar in the distance.

"That's Alexandria Castle!" Nami said gravely turning to a shocked Zane.

"MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!" Zane screamed collapsing to his knees. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Threat Ends and the Angel of Life Appears

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!" Zidane screamed, his face in total shock.

"We saw that Alexandria was leveled and the castle was destroyed. Most of the people are dead or seriously injured." Blank said.

"What about my daughters, and... and Dagger?" Zidane said trying to hold back a cry.

"They're alive, but they're seriously hurt. Thankfully, the doctors said they'd pull through." Eiko said.

Vivi came up behind her. "We saw Zane, Nami, and Garland floating above the ashes."

"Zane would never do that!" Diane denied from Jupiter's chest. She was crying but was mostly screaming into her fiances chest. Jupiter soothed her and rubbed her back slowly.

"Neither would Nami." Amarant said sending a glare to Eiko.

"We have to go to Lindblum then. We might just be able to catch Garland there" Zidane ordered walking over to the Invincible. He slapped the hull roughly and ran up the walkway.

"Hey wait for us." Everyone said running after him. Soon the ship started lifting and sped off towards the Mist Continent.

(In The Spirit World)

"Zane, calm down." Nami said while Zane cried.

"NO! I JUST WATCHED HOW MY SISTERS AND MOTHER ATTACKED BY OUR BODIES!" Zane yelled pushing her away.

"Your bodies are doing my bidings quite well, Little Nami and Zane. And Kuja how in the worlds did you get into my spirit world?" A voice that sounded like Garlands echoed through the blackness.

"I bonded with Nami's body when she woke up eleven years ago." Kuja responded grabbing Nami's shoulder protectively.

"Why did you have our bodies destroy Alexandria?" Zane demanded into the darkness.

"My revenge young one, my revenge. You see it's because of your father showing Kuja how to trance and your Father weakening me in a fight, Kuja kicked me off a ledge, while he was in Trance, ultimately killing me. Thank God that it was only a clone of me that Kuja killed." Garland said, smugly.

"What are you destroying next?" Nami asked looking at Zane.

"Watch Kuja's screen... Hopefully we run into your Father while we're there." Garland chuckled fading away.

They turned to Kuja and made him bring the screen back up. They watched as their bodies suddenly appeared above Lindblum's castle. In the distance the Invincible was approaching fast.

"Daddy..." Zane said softly, worrying about what might become to his Fathers gang.

(On The Invincible)

Everyone was appalled to see Nami and Zane hovering over Lindblum.

"Look there they are! Let's hope they don't destroy the ship." Sally said grabbing her sword.

"We're landing now." Zidane said plainly eyeing his soulless son.

While landing they watched the kids as Nami suddenly lifted her arms. Vivi watched as she fired a Meteor spell onto the castle; destroying part pf the castle and a few surrounding buildings. After that was done and most of the city was burning, Nami disappeared and left Zane alone. In a split second a light covered him.

Everyone ran out of the ship to get a clearer view of little Zaney. At their surprise a dark cloud circled around the castle. Suddenly a sword hit the center and Odin on his horse came running out of the sky. They watched as it obliterated half of Lindblum castle.

The gang stood in place with shocked faces. Zidane's surprised face suddenly turned to rage and he started running his fastest. Diane was behind him while the rest tried to catch up.

About two hundred feet from the rubble Zidane suddenly stopped sensing something different. When the gang caught up, Zidane was starring at the sky. Suddenly Zidane looked down and Garland appeared in front of them.

"Well I see you're finally here." Garland snickered as Nami and Zane appeared beside him.

"Why are you using our kids to destroy things?" Amarant demanded clenching his fist.

"I'm simply looking for the Angel of Life. The way to do that: Destroy a lot of life with the Angels of Death." Garland said as the soulless kids nodded.

"Will you risk fighting us again?" Zidane growled, the Ultima in his hand.

"No. Vessels kill them." Garland ordered disappearing.

"Yes master." The two said together. Nami lifted her hands, but before she could release a spell, Eiko played her flute and summoned Carbuncle. The fire spell bounced off the reflecting shield and hit Nami. She flew backwards and retaliated with a firaga spell. It broke through half of the shields as it hit them and seriously injured Eiko, Vivi, Blank, and Quina. All four of them were knocked out of the fight.

Jupiter watched as his Father was knocked back several feet. He pulled out his sword and went after Nami. She just disappeared and Zane summoned again. Bahamut came out of the sky with a quick flap of his wings. He veered across the plain and slashed Jupiter, sending him to the ground. He quickly fell unconscious. Bahamut continued from Jupiter and hit the survivors. Diane was still standing, but barely hanging on.

She heard a sudden cry come from her brother and looked up slowly. She watched as he tried to summon again, but it backfired and the magic energy he used to try and summon it attacked him. Zane fell from the sky and hit the ground hard. Diane saw that his chest wasn't moving. Zane was dead. Diane put her head back down and cried. She stopped a few moments later and casted Curaga on herself. Once that was done she crawled over to Zane.

Grabbing him tightly she tried to revive him with several Life spells and Curaga spells, but nothing worked. She started crying and beating the ground. "If I'm the Angel of Life, why can't I bring my brother back!" She cried into the ground.

Nami appeared above her and casted a Thundaga spell. Diane sensed it at the last second and quickly cast a mini reflect spell. It reflected the spell and hit Nami. She dropped to the ground, her cloths still sizzling in the sun. Diane looked at her and continued crying.

"What is wong Diane? Have you failed in your mission?" Garland asked appearing behind Diane.

"I was never on a mission; I just wanted to explore Gaia with my brother and Father. But you ruined it! You had my own brother destroy his family and ultimately destroyed himself. I had to attack Nami, who was never any part of this! AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK UP AND ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG I-" Diane yelled suddenly glowing.

She automatically bent over as angelic wings came out of her back. Her shirt tearing right off her body, two rings appeared on both wrists and one on her forehead. Now floating in the air she flapped her large wings and flew into her air.

Garland backed up in fright and watched Diane's glowing, angry face.

"You will pay with your life, Garland! Prepare to die!" Diane yelled down to Garland. She watched him teleport from the ground to the backside of her. Her eyes watched him as he tried to cast a spell, but Diane teleported to his back. "You won't be able to win." Diane hissed punching Garland in the back.

He flew to the ground, but Diane hit him back into the air with a wind attack. She juggled him around like that until he was nice and bloody. He landed on the ground hard creating a crater. Diane floated down to him and landed. Garland weakly looked up and groaned.

"Did I let you suffer enough or should I kill you slowly?" Diane asked coldly. Garland just coughed and hacked. "I think you're finished." Diane said flying back into the air. She stretched out her wings and made the air around her body glow. "Ultima!" Diane screamed while the attack struck Garland and the ground around him. She then finished the attack off when she screamed something out in Terrian. She flapped her wings and flew a few feet before fainting.

(A Few Hours Later)

"Diane... Diane wake up." Nami's voice pleaded shaking Diane awake.

Diane looked up to see everyone, but Zane, surrounding her. They all wore smiles and behind them was Lindblum like it was before. "Daddy, what happened?" Diane asked sitting up.

"You saved everyone." Freya giggled.

"What she means honey, you did turn out to be the angel of life and you healed everyone that was harmed by the angels of death. Also, you managed to repair all the damage that was done by them as well." Jupiter said.

Diane noticed the girls laughing while Vivi and Amarant blushed. She reluctantly looked down at herself. "AHHHHHHHHHH! THAT DREAM WAS TRUE! DADDY, I'M NAKED!"

Everyone started laughing as Zidane gave her a shirt. "You know your brother fainted seeing you like this." Zidane stated.

Diane was relieved to hear that Zane was alive. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Zaney saw me without my shirt! He must be permanently scarred for life." Diane said getting up. She looked at the castle and then at Nami, who looked very strange with what she was wearing. "Is that what your dad looked like?"

"Actually yes. He looked good in it though." Nami said smiling.

"You look good in it to, but doesn't it hurt to have your breasts smashed together like that?" Diane asked looking at Nami's protruding chest that looked like it was about to rip the shirt into two.

"Oh very, very uncomfortable, but I will get use to it." Nami said walking towards the Invincible that was now closer to Lindblum.

"Honey Alexandria is back. Do you want to go see your mother and sisters?" Zidane asked hugging Diane.

"NO! If I went back they would keep me and Sally there until the wedding. I want to go see the Black Mage Village." Diane quickly said.

"Fine, but let's head for the Village of Dali." Zidane said following Nami. Diane looked at Lindblum but followed her father and his gang to the ship. She walked by the crater Garland made hours earlier and looked at it for a minute. She then heard her father call for her so she left the crater and ran to the ship. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Village of Dali

Upon landing Zane and Nami were racing each other around the ship. They then dropped to the ground and raced into the village. They got near the fountain before pouncing on each other.

The adults slowly walked into the village and watched the two kids play. Vivi walked over to a pair of double doors and showed many busy workers. They said hi to him and continued on working.

"What are they working on Uncle Vivi?" Zane asked getting off of Nami.

"It's a place where I think I was created. Since the Mist is gone the machines in the factory are useless, so they decided to modify the machines so that they could create a great forge to produce many weapons and other such equipments." Vivi said looking at Zane with a smile. "Cool, so Nami and I get to stay with you while Diane gets to meet Choco?" Zane asked as Zidane smiled from the entrance of the Village.

"Oh, I can't wait to see this old buddy of Dads." Diane said hugging Jupiter tightly.

"Choco's a great friend, and was a real help to us in our past adventure." Freya said looking into the factory. She waved at a worker and walked in to talk to her.

"Don't talk to much Freya... The sooner we leave, the sooner the introduction to Choco will be finished, and the kids can go to The Black Mage and Genome Village." Blank said watching Sally, who was closely watching a twenty year old boy.

"Careful Sal, you promised your mother you wouldn't be a slut on the road." Diane said playfully while she hid behind Jupiter.

"No, I promised her that she could pick my boyfriend while I was gone." Sally said defensively.

"He does look cute." Nami said looking at the man.

Zidane sighed. "We'll leave in three hours since it looks like Freya is in a deep conversation with the women in the factory." Zidane said watching the soon to be grandmother.

"We're going to go look at the fields. Is that ok, Uncle Vivi?" Zane asked very sweetly while he grabbed Nami's hand. Vivi nodded and the two ran off to the fields that were now covered in crops again.

"I'm going to go check out the forge." Vivi said walking into the factory. Everyone dispersed for the time being to look for food or to train just outside the entrance.

(Night Fall)

"Sorry we didn't get to see your factory today." Nami apologized as she and Zane walked into the inn.

"It's ok; we have tomorrow for that... I take it you got lost in the fields." Vivi said from his bed.

Zane scratched his head and nodded. "Near the corn, we did."

"Dinner is on the table near the mirror." Vivi said.

"That's ok, we had oglops." Nami said.

"You had what!" Vivi said.

"Oglops... You know those odd looking lady bugs that taste funny. Nami beat me by eating eleven... I only ate nine because of their taste."

"Oh gosh! You ate those. Zidane and Amarant told me you guys ate bugs when hungry, but come on, you ate the most repulsive things in this land."

"Get off our butts, we couldn't catch the grasshoppers." Nami argued, lying on a bed.

"After all that walking I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Zane said getting into a bed. He covered himself and fell asleep instantly. Nami giggled and followed suite. Vivi watched the two happily and fell asleep slowly.

(Morning)

Diane was riding Neapolitan while Sally brushed Choco out. Zidane was still sleeping with Freya and Amarant while the others were outside training. Neapolitan was playing Chocobo Hot and Cold and Diane was acting like she was in a rodeo. Choco watched this display intently.

"KWEEEEEHHHHH!" Neapolitan shouted as he found something in the ground. This woke the adults for a second then they fell asleep again.

"Good job you found a dead pepper. That's two points to your beak level." Diane said happily.

They heard a rustle in the bushes and found Rose running up to them. She stopped when she saw Diane and started looking around franticly. "MOM, PLEASE TELL ME YOUR HERE!" Rose yelled causing her mother to wake in a panic.

"What.. what did I do...! Rose? Why are you here?" Freya asked looking around, but calmed seeing Rose.

"You have to return to Burmecia, now!" Rose said demandingly.

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's not bad, but it is about Glass."

(Village of Dali)

"And that is how we are made." Vivi announced as he finished his lecture on how Black Mages are created. Both Nami and Zane were fascinated by his lecture.

"Cool." Nami said. She turned to Vivi. "My dad made those Black Mages, right?"

"No, he simply made the designs and had the people here make it." Vivi said, depressingly. He then perked up and looked at Nami. "Don't ask me about your Father. I still hate him for what he did."

"Oh well." Nami said staring at the ground.

"Message for Master Vivi from King Zidane." A boy yelled running into the room. Vivi took the letter from the boy and read it.

"Come on, we have to go to Bermecia now." Vivi said grabbing Zane's hand. Nami ran and grabbed Zane's hand with too much pressure and caused the three of them to disappear.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Back to Burmecia

Freya was running through the mud as fast as she could. The gang was right behind her, trying not to trip on the slick mud like before. Rose was already in the city waiting for her mother. They could see her in the distance and they were approaching very fast.

All too soon they were in front of her panting heavily.

"Follow me. Hopefully we aren't too late." Rose said as she ran off, Freya behind her.

"Hey wait for us!" Diane yelled as the gang started running after them.

"Zidane what is going on? Why are we running?" Amarant asked running beside Zidane.

"I think her daughter, Glass, went into labor and she wants us there with her." Zidane said inbetween pants. Amarant looked at Zidane oddly and kept running.  
(In The Middle Of Nowhere)

"What did she do?" Vivi asked looking around at the desert they were in the middle of.

"I think she teleported us to a different continent." Zane said while he watched Nami's shocked face.

They looked around and Vivi noticed something in the distance. "I know where we are." Vivi said noticing the giant dead tree in the distance.

"Isn't that the Iifa Tree?" Nami said looking in Vivi's direction.

"That means we're on the Forgotten Continent." Zane said happily.

"And Madain Sari is just past the bay. All we have to do is go over the mountain path and over a few miles of land." Vivi said running past the kids. The kids looked at eachother, but ran after the old mage.

(Burmecia: Kings Palace)

Freya was speed walking through the palace and the gang was now lagging behind. They walked through so many halls that the guests were confused with where they were. Soon the halls broke into a giant hall with many rooms.

"This is clearly the King's hall." Diane said looking at all the rat statues.

Freya walked towards a giant door and pushed it open. As it opened they saw Fratley holding something. Puck was petting Glass' forehead and rubbing her hand. Her sixteen siblings were lined up against the wall looking surprised.

"Momma, is that you and your friends?" Glass said extremely weak.

"Yes, sweet heart. It is me." Freya said soothingly as she walked over to her daughter's side. She kissed Glasss cheek and rubbed her face on her daughters.

"Freya, you missed it." Fratley said walking over.

"Two hours to be exact." Puck said eyeing whatever Fratley was holding.

"How many?" Zidane asked cautiously walking into the room.

"Don't be afraid to come in here, guests. If you weren't supposed to be here, then they would have told you." Sunny said happily.

"Two have been born. A boy and a girl... We were hoping for like four, but Glass is still young. I guess her body wasn't ready for that many yet." Fratley said looking at his daughter.

"Names? I need names... I can't be a grandmother without knowing my grandchildren's names." Freya said happily.

"Sunshine and Rainfall. One has white fur and she is a girl while the boy is grayish in color." Puck said tiredly. It was clear he was worried for his young wife.

"You look tired... Just go to bed Puck... I'm fine now." Glass said before she fell asleep.

"We're leaving Momma. We have to get a nap before we train." Rose said walking past Diane and Sally. Her siblings left with her and so did some of the gang.

"So are you going to bed?" Fratley asked the now half asleep rat on the right side of Glass. Puck fell to the side twice before he fell completely to the floor, sleeping. "I'll take that as a yes."

Freya giggled and took Sunshine and Rainfall from Fratley and forced him and Zidane to put Puck beside Glass. After that was finished she took the rat pups to a separate room that was right next to the room Glass was in and put the twins in a crib. She covered them with a blanket and left the room.

Outside Fratley was talking to Diane about her wedding. Diane had asked him if Glass or maybe Rose could be the maid of honor. Fratley was telling her that he would ask the girls, but not to expect to see if Glass could go. Freya joined in for brides maid designs that she thought would be nice to see. Diane said she would look into it and went to go look for her father. That's when she heard her father scream.

"Oh my gosh! We forgot Vivi, Zane, and Nami. I have to go back and pick them up, NOW!" Zidane yelled and quickly dashed out of the room.

(Later at Dali)

"Their gone! What do you mean their gone?" Zidane asked a worker.

"They just went poof when the girl touched them." A female worker said cowering from a panicking Zidane.

Zidane grabbed his head and paced the hall he was in. He lost Zane again and had no clue if he was alright. Atleast Vivi and Nami were with him, but he couldn't help but worry for his only son. He took a deep breath and walked hastily back to his ship. He would pick up Diane, Amarant, Jupiter, Sally, and Eiko and head out to search for the kids and the old mage.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Madain Sari And... A fear of Moogles!

"Wait! What did you say lives in this city!" Zane demanded stopping at the entrance.

"Just Moogles, why?" Nami asked turning to Zane. She noticed his cringing face and figured he was scared of something.

"I'm not going in there then! No way, no how, am I going in there!" Zane yelled backing up.

"Why?" Vivi asked noticing Zanes behavior.

"Just don't make me go in there. Just don't! I hate moogles and they hate me!" Zane yelled tears welling in his eyes.

"Kupo! Whats going on out here?" Chimomo asked running up. Zane's eyes widened for a second at the sight of the moogle and he quickly backed away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! IT'S A MOOGLE! COME SAVE ME! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zane screamed while crying a river.

"Zane, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid of moogles?" Nami questioned with a shocked look.

"Zane... Zane they won't hurt you! These are nice moogles!" Vivi tried to reason while Momo sweat dropped at the panicking boy.

"Hey Chimomo! Let's clear the place for the boy. He's a summoner. We'll explain why he is scared of us later!" Mogue yelled from the top of an old building.

Chimomo nodded and ran out of Zane's sight, but this did not calm the boy. Now suffering an anxiety attack, Zane was shivering on the ground talking to himself. Nami and Vivi looked at each other with confused looks. Nami walked over to Zane and kicked him so hard he fainted. She then picked him up and carried him into the city.

"Uhhh was that really necessary?" Vivi asked watching the girl.

"Have you ever seen a person suffer an anxiety attack? ... Well, it can last for days and I found the best way to calm them is to knock them unconscious." Nami said walking.

Vivi ran to catch up to her and told her why the city was in rubbles. Nami heard her fathers name and attack in one of the sentences. Now she couldn't help her curiosity and asked Vivi about her father. Catching him off guard, he started explaining and Nami listened with a stern face. Zane moaned in pain, but it was unheard by his comrades.

"You were bitten by a moogle? Okay that's strange." Nami said when Zane told her why he was scared of Moogles.

"Well I was only three, get off my case." Zane said angrily. He picked up a green snail with a red and yellow shell from pile of the identical snails. Putting it to his mouth, he sucked it into his mouth and swallowed it. Wiping the green slime from his mouth, he threw the shell aside after looking into it. "Man these things are delicious."

"Your right, but they barely hit the spot, thank god their all around this city or we will starve." Nami said slurping down a snail herself.

"Okay dinner... is... served?" Vivi said coming from an old kitchen with a giant fish on it. He spotted the snails and saw how Zane ate it with a loud slurp. "Couldn't you just wait til' dinner was done?" Vivi asked as the kids eyed the food.

"The fish looks better than these any day!" Nami said shoving the snails off the table. Zane helped her and set the table for Vivi, who happily put the food down in-between the two kids.

"Zane you have to see the Eidolon Wall. You might learn a new way to summon with out killing yourself." Vivi said watching the kids.

"And/or suffocating." Nami giggled while Zane glared evilly at her. She matched it back and puffed up her chest to look bigger.

"That is dying." Zane finally stated as he swallowed a huge piece of fish.

"Hey save some for me!" Nami growled noticing how fast the fish was going.

"Just go Zane and check it out. You might like it." Vivi said as the kids started fighting over the same piece of fish. They yelled and fought each other with their forks until Nami punched Zane in the gut and stole the piece. While crying in pain, Zane took another piece of fish and shoved it into his mouth. "You two will make a great couple." Vivi said lowly.

Silently Moogles started lining the roof to look at Zane and Nami. The fifteen talked to eachother about Zanes strange fear.

"Kupo said Zane was just learning to walk and strayed away from his caretaker when a delinquent Moogle came from a room and suddenly turned on Zane, biting him on the arm." Mocha said quietly.

"He also said that Zidane was the first to hear his son's screams and literally pummeled the Moogle to death even after it let go of the little prince. Since then Zane freaks out every time he sees a moogle." Chimomo finished watching the three inside.

"So when can we go in there?" A young Moogle asked running up.

"Didn't you hear us? We said the kid can't trust us if his life depended on it because of a stray moogle." Chimomo explained turning to the small moogle.

"So I can't say hi?"

"No, now go away."

"Ahh, he's coming outside! Everybody hide!" Mocha yelled as everybody tripped over each other to hide from Zane so he could stay calm. Zane heard them and saw their pompoms. He jumped a little, but knew they were trying not to frighten him, so he simply walked towards the Eidolon Wall. The moogles noticed this and followed quickly to tell the guard moogle to let Zane pass.

"This boy is going to be the death of us all!" One moogle complained out loud.

"Wait! Zane, I wanna talk to you!" Nami yelled catching up to Zane.

Zane stopped only to be jumped on by Nami. He pushed her off of him and tackled her to the ground. They giggled until Zane suddenly kissed Nami on her cheek. Nami looked at him with confused eyes, but returned the gesture. Smiling greatly, Zane got off her and helped her up.

"How did you know that's what I wanted to talk about?" Nami asked blushing.

"Oh I didn't know that, I just wanted to do that. Come on I want to see the Eidolon Wall." Zane said running towards the wall. Nami smiled sweetly and followed Zane.

All too soon the kids were looking at the images of summons that were fading fast in the desert sun. Zane pointed out the ones he could summon, if they wouldn't kill him first: Ifirit, Shiva, Ramuh, Bahamut, Carbuncle, Pheonix, Leviathan, Atmos, and Odin.

"That's not very impressive, but you still could learn... Can't you?" Nami stated questionably.

"Summoners have limits and that's all I can do." Zane said looking at the picture of Alexander. Nami watched him and then walked over to the incense burner and added a little incense powder and set it on fire until it smoked. She then walked over to Zane and grabbed his shoulder. They smiled at each other then turned to the picture.

Zidane and the rest of the gang were heading to the Forgotten Continent. Zidane looked pissed and Amarant was pacing behind him, mumbling.

"Come on guys Vivi is with them." Freya tried to sooth while watching Zidanes eyelids twitch.

"Now she can teleport! First she learned to read minds, next came the ability to see others from a certain distance or place, then she learned the black mage abilities, and now she can teleport! Kuja made sure she was packed with abilities that would make our lives miserable." Amarant complained loudly.

"At least Carbuncle sensed that they are at Madain Sari." Eiko said looking worried.

"That's not the point! This is the second time we lost them!" Zidane scolded while Diane rubbed his shoulders.

"Don't worry dad, they'll be fine. Oh, by the way, my hair is getting too long. Can we cut it when we land?" Diane asked sweetly trying to change the subject.

"I can cut it now. Go brush your hair and put it in a ponytail." Zidane ordered grabbing his dagger from its protective sheath.

"Oh thank you daddy! I'll be back in a minute." Diane said running to her room at the back of the ship.

Everyone turned to Zidane to see if his daughter's preppy behavior had affected him. To their surprise, Zidane said nothing and cut off any unneeded hair off his shaggy head. Diane came skipping back in the room with her waist length hair in a loose ponytail. She turned with a jump and waited for her father. Zidane giggled and cut his daughters hair at her shoulders.

Once that was done, Sally spoke. "Hey Diane, lets go look at the land through the eye." Sally said from the door.

"Okay!" Diane agreed running past her. They looked at Amarant flirtingly and walked past him giggling.

"Oh my! I miss being that young and flirting with every guy I saw." Freya giggled twirling a strand of hair with her index finger. She drifted off into her memories and Eiko followed her.

"Women… We'll never understand them." Blank said.

"Ohhhhhhh! I need food! Anybody got food!" Quina complained jumping.

"All we have is catnip. Just wait until we get to Madain Sari and we'll make you some food." Zidane said.

"Speaking of Catnip... Can I have a hit off of it?" Amarant asked silently.

Zidane rolled his eyes and turned to the giant. "Be considerate and leave some for the kids. That stuff will be the last adventure on their trip." Zidane granted smiling.

"I said I was going to hit it, not smoke all of it." Amarant growled walking away.

"By the way, we need to find a patch of that stuff or we will end up with none for the kids." Blank said starting to follow Amarant to the storage room.

"Got it. I'll keep an eye out for them... Man, it's already night fall they must be asleep." Zidane said looking at the two moons.

(Madain Sari) At the wall the kids were huddled together sleeping. Zane was on Nami's lap and Nami was leaning against the incense burner.

"Daddy..." Nami moaned in her sleep.

"So they're at the wall, are they?" Eiko asked Vivi, who just nodded.

"They haven't come back from there, I'm worried." He finally said as the moogles ran in.

"They fell asleep, Lord Zidane. They're sound asleep! They didn't even hear us drop something that broke right by them." Mocha said like he was in a panic. Amarant came in after Mocha.

"How are you feeling, Amarant?" Freya asked carrying five plates of fish.

"I'm not panicky any more. How I got that way I don't know." Amarant said to her, his eyes focused on the fish.

"Amarant, Diane come with me to get the lovely kids that are asleep under the stars." Zidane said. The three of them went to get the kids.

"Silver..." Nami mumbled as the adults approached.

"Who's Silver?" Diane asked her father in a whisper.

"She might be reliving a part of her past when she was young." Amarant answered walking up to the two.

Zidane picked Zane up gently and laid him against his chest. Zane let out a small groan, but didn't wake. Instead he grabbed his father's scarf with his right hand and lifted himself until he got his head to rest on his fathers shoulder.

Amarant did the same with Nami, but she woke up. "Daddy..." Nami groaned sleepily.

"Hey, go back to sleep. It's not time to wake up yet." Amarant soothed getting her situated in his arms.

"... I smell Catnip..." Nami said weakly. She saw Amarant's glazed over eyes and fell back to sleep.

"Dad are we leaving tonight?" Diane asked looking at her younger brother.

"No, we are staying the night. We'll leave at noontime tomorrow." Zidane said walking back to Eiko's hut.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Kuja's... Wait...Wait... Now Nami's Desert Palace

"Why did you blindfold me again?" Nami asked Jupiter in a worried tone. He finished the knot on the blindfold and chuckled evilly.

"We're going to throw you off the ship and we thought the blindfold would help you not see the ground." Jupiter said a smirk on his face. Diane gently smacked him.

Jupiter chuckled and got the message. "Your father has a surprise for you... but first they have to make sure it's ready, hence they left you, me and Diane behind on the ship."

"Can you give me a clue of what it is?" Nami asked.

"Nice try girlfriend, but me and my honey over here were told to keep our mouths shut." Jupiter said in a country tone.

"You know, I'm getting hungry. They won't feed us until we get to the Black Mage and Genome Village." Diane complained grabbing her stomach.

"That's because no one has food because our kitchen was raided by a fat ugly Qu!" Nami yelled trying to cover up her stomach's growl.

"So Dad and his team of "experienced fighters" are hunting for food tonight and tomorrow." Diane said watching the two hungry masses.

Suddenly, Zidane arrived.

"All right carry her out; we've cleared the way for her." Zidane ordered pointing behind him.

Jupiter followed directions and lifted Nami onto his shoulder before walking off the ship. Diane and Zidane followed giggling.

"Did we find food?" Nami asked as her stomach growled.

"Enough to feed twenty Qus." Zidane said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Good, we're hungry." Diane said, looking around at the interior of the Desert Palace.

On the other side of the palace, Freya and Amarant were looking around a room. It had a giant king sized red bed with lots of pillows. Freya jumped onto the bed and snuggled in the pillows.

"This bed seems comfortable." Freya said giggling in comfort.

Amarant looked at her in surprise. "Freya, he slept in that bed. You don't know what he left on it... I don't even want to know."

Freya ignored her friend and turned to look at the pillows. She noticed a few to be a little familiar. "Hey he stole a pillow from Burmecia, your orphanage, Alexandria Castle, Lindblum, Village of Dali, Esto Gaza, Cleyra, Maiden Sari, Black Mage Village, and Bran Bal. Okay... that's freaky. He took pillows from every place he visited, destroyed, or stayed at." Freya said showing Amarant the Burmecian pillow which had a black dragon design in the middle.

"To remind him where he went, I guess." Amarant said picking up the one pillow that could be found in his castle. It was blood red with a golden trim. He looked at the other pillows while identifying them. The blue and white shield was for Alexandria, a black mage for The Black Mage Village, a windmill for Dali, Lindblum's was just the castle itself, and Bran Bal had a funny looking cat with pointed ears and large feet. It had stripes and a long tail. It was also standing on its back feet, looking into the distance. Cleyra's had the cathedral, Esto Gaza had Mt. Gulug, and Maiden Sari had one of the summons in the middle of it and they looked like they were collector pillows because Kuja had all the summons that could be found on the wall.

Suddenly, Zane rushed into the room. "You got to see the amount of books this guy has. It will add a whole 'nother library at Alexandria." Zane said, jumping up and down excitedly before racing out of the room.

"That boy scares me. He's too perky for such a young kid." Amarant said scratching his head.

"Well, he is young and is exploring. What do expect him to be? Phhh.. Checking out your Nami?" Freya asked earning a glare from Amarant.

"No!... But a boy should be getting a name for himself, not shoving his nose in a book and daydreaming all the time."

"Okay, tell me one time, when you were his age, when you didn't daydream about becoming a bounty hunter." Freya demanded smiling evilly.

"All right when I was nine, my parents died and I was on my own. I was more focused on if I would wake up the next morning and where I would get my next meal." Amarant said quite plainly which made Freya unsure of herself for asking that question.

"I'm sorry... Nami should be here by now and we still have to kill something to eat and feed twenty Qus."

"You know that's a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, and the Torama's look really good." She said, as she glanced into the hall. Her eyes lit up. "Look! There's a pride right in the next hall. Come, let's hunt." Freya said running out of the room and at, at least, ten Toramas, Amarant right behind her.

Nami was in total shock. Not only was she in a giant room by herself, but it once belonged to her blood Father.

She looked around nervously at the mirrors that decorated the room. Every few minutes her stomach would break the silence with a loud grumble. She was wondering what to do first. It was either read his notes and learn more about the past or sit on the couch and wonder when dinner was. She decided to look around and explore the room.

She slowly walked to a large desk and spotted a few pages written in Terrian. She picked one up and read it aloud to herself.

"Nami is almost complete. All I need to do with her is give her my magic abilities and boom my "Daughter" will be complete. Too bad she wasn't a boy." Nami read on one of the pages.

"Yes, it was a shame you weren't a boy. I heard girls were hard to handle. I think Amarant would agree." A voice echoed scaring Nami.

"Who said that!" Nami demanded loudly.

"Look to your right and into the mirror." The voice answered with a laugh.

Nami followed the directions and found herself looking into a mirror with her father standing there, his arms crossed girlishly. She jumped, but calmed quickly. "Oh, it's just you."

Kuja frowned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's just you! Can't anybody say hi anymore!" Kuja said angrily.

"I'm sorry... Hi Daddy." Nami corrected her eyes full of appreciation.

Kuja smiled. "That's better. Hi Nami, how are you?"

"I'm doing good! And you?"

"I was bored just a few minutes ago."

"If you can't hear, I'm hungry."

"Then eat..."

"That's the first problem we still have to cook it. I haven't eaten for three days. I feel like I'm dying!" Nami complained sitting in a nearby chair. Her stomach rumbled loudly and echoed through the room.

Kuja lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Well isn't that just a nice feeling?"

As Nami laid there, a sudden thought crossed her mind. "How big is your palace?"

"It's a maze in it's self so I never went past the main rooms. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could live here after I move from the orphanage... with Zane of course."

"If you keep obsessing over him, you will eventually hate him, so I would calm down if I were you."

"But-" before she could say anything more, someone outside her room spoke.

"Hey, Nami, come out here we need your help. Uncle Vivi is too tired to use his fire spell, so we need yours." Zane yelled through the door.

Nami looked to the door, then back to the mirror only to find the image of her father gone. She gave a hurt look and left the room.

"DIE! YOU... SON... OF... A... BITCH!" Sally screamed while stabbing an Ogre in the stomach. It fell to the ground, dead, but Sally continued to attack it.

The gang was lined against the wall staring at the teen with wide, frightened eyes. Even Amarant was wide eyed at the girl's behavior.

"Sally, it's dead!" Diane yelled getting her friends attention. She climbed the Ogre's body and grabbed Sally's sword from the twitching girl.

"But it didn't want to die!" Sally argued still holding the hilt tightly.

"Yes, it wouldn't die-"

"See!"

"But its dead now... So lets stop freaking out and go back to the ship.

"Why?"

Diane tried to search for the right words. "Well… uh… let's go!" Diane said dragging Sally by her sword back to ship.

"Oh, I hear more Toramas!" Freya said running into another hall. The gang heard a roar from the cat like monster and a sound like Freya was casting her Lancer skill. The gang decided to help her and ran into the hall she was in.

Once they entered the room, Zidane saw several more of them coming. He ordered one person on each one and slashed the throat of the closest one he could reach.

Zane and Nami came rushing in. Zane jumped in the air and summoned Ifrit. It did its fire attack and quickly vanished leaving two dead Toramas. Nami cast her Firaga spell on two of them, but could only kill one.

"Zane, Nami don't waste your magic on the healthy ones." Eiko advised running back in. She then summoned Carbuncle. It cast Ruby Light just in time for a Torama to cast thunder. It bounced off the shield and hit its caster, frying it.

"Here come some more!" Jupiter announced when he killed his Torama and noticed three Ogres and seven Toramas running at him to try and protect their kin.

Amarant stabbed a Torama with his right claw and backslashed a second with his left claw. Freya landed on the Torama Amarant just backslashed with her spear attack and broke its neck. "I got a feeling we'll be clearing this place out for days." Freya panted watching Amarant stab an Ogre.

"I'm too old for this." Amarant complained as a response.

"No your not, your only fourty-five… Wait, you are too old." Nami said casting Firaga again.

The face that Amarant made from that comment made Freya laugh loudly. This then caused everyone to chuckle, making the already mad Amarant angrier.

"All right grab a corpse and retreat we can't fight any longer before they tire us out." Zidane ordered grabbing a Torama corpse and running into the kitchen they found earlier. The others followed suite.

Once in the kitchen they shut the doors and locked them.

"I guess we're stuck on this side of the palace for the night." Blank said wiping himself off.

"Thanks to Freya we have enough food to feed fifty Qus." Amarant said looking around.

"Zane, go get your sister and her friend and tell her we need her help to prepare dinner tonight." Zidane ordered as Zane ran to the ship. Nami watched him, but didn't follow him. Her father's words echoed in her head to not obsess over him or she would hate him.

"You know these things aren't gonna skin themselves, you know." Freya said as she started skinning a Torama with a small dagger she used for cutting food and bone.

"We'll help you in a second. I want to find plates. I also want to clean the table. I'm not eating off something that has been sitting there dusty for 19 years. We don't know if something died on there the dust is so thick." Zidane complained looking through the cabinets for the plates and silverware.

Blank walked into the cooking room and found a tub of water sitting next to the stove. "Hey Kuja had water in here and it looks drinkable, but I'd boil it if I were you, just in case." Blank informed, scooping some up in his hand. He quickly shook his hand free of water. "Ohhh… that's cold."

Blank looked at the steel oven to see if there was any wear and tear from no use and if it was going to delay. Fortunately, it looked to be in great shape. He also noticed that a stack of wood was located behind it, so he threw some blocks into the stove and called for Nami to light it. She followed her orders and even found a pot large enough to boil plenty of drinking water and excess water for cleaning. They filled it up and put it on a burner and looked around.

"Ah ha found the plates, but we're short five. He's got plenty of wine glasses and silverware though." Zidane said looking at the dusty silver plates.

"I'll pair with Nami." Amarant offered helping Freya.

"I'm with Zane." Zidane added quickly when he saw Eiko's face turn to excitement. Her face turned into scowl and she shot an angry glare at Zidane.

"I'll take Sally then." Eiko said angrily.

"I'll share with Jupiter and Diane." Blank offered cleaning off a counter with some of the water they were boiling.

"It will still be a while before dinner is done, so take your time." Freya said cutting off a leg. She picked it up and threw it at Quina who was telling them what was edible enough to eat.

Several hours passed and seven of the thirty Toramas were eaten. Zane was asleep with his head resting on the table. Vivi was asleep in the corner, his hat covering his eyes. Sally was also asleep on the laps of the flirting Jupiter and Diane. Quina, Eiko, Freya, Zidane, Amarant, and Blank were eating ravenously like they haven't eaten in years. Nami was slowly eating and thinking to herself.

"Isn't it improper of someone of his stature to sleep at the table?" Eiko asked after she swallowed her food.

"Yes, it is, but when his stomach is full he passes out like a drunkard that drank Moonshine the whole night." Zidane said fiddling with his son's hair.

"Hahahahaha... Moonshine... That was a fun night. Don't you remember?" Blank asked reliving a party from the past.

"Sadly yes." Zidane responded as if not happy.

"You could keep that stuff down? I know I couldn't" Amarant asked swallowing what he had in his mouth. Nami gave him a surprised look.

"Hell no we couldn't keep that stuff down if our mommas told us to. Only Cinna and Marcus could hold it down." Zidane said ripping a piece of meat off a rib.

"You couldn't hold it down?" Nami asked in a 'I can't believe you' voice.

"I more of a druggy than a drinker back then." Amarant told her as if it was expected of him.

"You're still a druggy now! You still smoke catnip, I smell it on you sometimes." Nami argued angrily.

"Once a month!" Amarant argued back.

"You still do it!"

"That's enough!" Zidane yelled getting their attention. "Nami, leave him alone. It's not everyday you take care of 80+ kids and not go crazy." Zidane suddenly pointed Amarant like he did something wrong. "And you... She's changed you. I don't mean a little... She's changed you a lot. You talk more than you ever did 19 years ago and you own an orphanage. What was it that you said all the time around Eiko? Oh yeah, I hate kids I never want to be around them! Now your a full time Mr. Mom."

"And your point is?" Amarant asked with a confused look.

"I think they like you this way." Diane said sweetly.

"You are nicer to talk to." Eiko agreed now picking at her food.

"All he needs is a wife and kids." Nami said smiling.

"Now, I'm way too old for that!" Amarant argued like he didn't want to go down that road.

"Oh please... Everyone in the orphanage knows you've been looking at the richest girl in Treno, who is only 19. She is also the prettiest girl in all of Treno. Her parents are the richest there. Her name, Lady Jessica. She's a Red Mage Apprentice training under her mother, Lady Samantha, the best Female Red Mage on the Mist Continent. And I've heard she has been looking at you lately." Nami said in sexy, but serious voice.

"A young girl interested in you?" Freya asked excitedly. She picked the bone she was working on clean then put that and her plate in the middle of the table.

"And she is less than half his age. You should be glad you could bag a young'un they last longer and they can have kids. At the age your at, some can't." Zidane said happily.

"Uh oh, Daddy used the word young'un he's truly getting old." Diane whispered making Jupiter snicker.

Zidane shot her a 'I heard you' look and snickered himself. "She must miss you." Zidane said turning back to Amarant.

"I don't see you holding a child. You must look out of place." Blank said, putting his bone down. He put his plate on top of Freya's.

"Not only do you look out of place, you feel out of place." Amarant said finishing his plate. He slid what was Nami's over to her, but she pushed it to the middle signaling she was finished also.

"All right if you are finished, I highly recommend going to bed and getting plenty of rest. We will use the scraps and bones to lure some of the monsters out of hiding until no more come. That way we'll work all through the palace in, hopefully, a few days. After that we'll seal it with an eidolon that Zane can pick up when he or Nami is old enough to live here. Other than that, goodnight." Zidane said picking up his son and laying him on his shoulder.

He signaled Freya to follow him and they left. The rest spanned the room and found a comfortable spot to sleep on and fell asleep only to be woken up by Zidane.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Black Mage and Genome Village... And the Chocobo Priestess's!

Zane had his head back with his eyes wide as Eiko drew out an Eidolon to seal the entrance of the Desert Palace. They were standing on the hull right outside the Desert Palace garage. He twitched his arm every few minutes and made grunt noises. As soon as she finished, she snapped her fingers and let Zane fall into his father's arms, unconscious.

"I sealed the entrance with Fenrir, but it took a lot to draw him out, so he'll be out for a while." Eiko informed Zidane who picked up his son gently.

"Good he couldn't summon him anyway." Zidane said walking back into the ship. The others followed him except Diane and Freya who were happily talking about men and kids.

"We love them, but he says their just a nuisance." Diane explained to Freya who giggled softly.

"Well men hate having something smaller than him to have more love and attention." Freya giggled out.

"BUT I REALLY WANT ONE!" Diane yelled stubbornly.

"Then convince him." Freya said, as the ship moved foreword. The girls then walked back in to escape the powerful gusts of wind that the ship hit at its high speed.

Several hours passed before the ship reached the outskirts of the Black Mage Forest. Vivi led the gang into the forest and told everyone that the Village was a little bigger. Zane ran forward with Nami chasing playfully after him when something golden with black spots crossed their path. Zane stopped and Nami knocked into him. She and him fell with a thud while the Golden thing with black spots came up to them. The adults, including Vivi, stopped to see what the thing was going to do.

The thing was yellow with black spots and two black lines coming from the inside of the eyelid and down the cheeks on the side of the snout. It had short, small front legs with long back legs and large feet. It had the face of a cat and a Mu mixed together. Its belly was white. Its ears were long with black tips and it could swivel them in a half circle. It also had a long tail with a black tip.

"Watch where you're going, you could have stepped on me and killed me!" The thing yelled at the kids, and the adults, making them gasp at the talking animal.

"Hey I saw that kind of thing on a pillow in Kuja's room." Amarant said remembering the picture.

"Yeah it's called a muse and it is an animal from Bran Bal. This ones name is Timon and he doesn't have an owner so he is called feral." Vivi explained walking over and picking up the feral muse.

It didn't do anything but lean into Vivi and start purring.

"He seems to like you, Vivi." Freya said looking flabbergasted.

"Oh he likes me because I'm the only one kind to him and my muse is in love with him." Vivi said while petting Timon.

"You have one too?" Zane asked getting up.

"Yeah, her name is Gold." Vivi said as Timon perked up to the female Muse's name.

His ears relaxed against his head and sighed. "Ahhhhhh, she is so pretty. I can't wait to have an owner so I can have her as a mate." Timon said to no one in particular.

The gang looked at each other and then back to the Muse. "Oh and he's a Cheetah Muse and so is mine. They're the only two of the village while all the others are Tiger Muses." Vivi added as a Tiger Muse came out of the bushes. This one was blue instead of orange but its black stripes stood out.

"Master Vivi your back!" The Tiger Muse shouted happily as it ran up to Vivi. Timon saw the other Muse and jumped out of Vivi's arms so it could replace him. Zane suddenly picked up the Cheetah Muse and hugged him. This surprised Timon, but he just cuddled right back.

"Do you want him, Zane?" Zidane asked noticing Timons cozy look.

"Can I!" Zane asked excitedly while he turned around. He saw his father nodded a 'yes' and he jumped up and down.

"How come he gets a pet and I don't?" Diane demanded as she filled with jealously.

"Do you want Gold?" Vivi asked without pause.

Diane looked at Vivi with a shocked look but was managed to ask, "Wh-what! Why do you want to get rid of Gold?"

"She wants to explore and she won't be able to if she lives here. I want her to be happy and if she does want to come back, I'll happily take her back." Vivi said while the Tiger Muse purred loudly.

"People are waiting for you Master Vivi." Timon said jumping out of Zane's arms and ran down the path towards the Village. Zane chased after him with Diane at his tail and unknowingly ran into the village. Diane stopped when she noticed boys in the distance and grabbed her brother's tail making him fall on his face. She continued staring at the cute Terrian boys that were playing something. Zane looked up at her in confusion and then looked where she was looking and rolled his eyes.

"Oh you're so faithful." Zane said acidly.

"Hey I can dream." Diane said in a whisper.

Jupiter came up behind them and hugged Diane. Nami walked passed them with Sally at tow and looked around as the adults came up slowly.

"A little?" Amarant demanded looking around.

"All right maybe a lot." Vivi corrected after earning several evil glares.

"Vivi! Master Vivi over here!" A male voice yelled from the right.

Everyone looked to see a man covered in red chocobo feathers running up to them. He was carrying a staff that had a chocobo head carved on it. The red feathers on his head were in an Indian head dress fashion. The other red feathers looked like they made a dress. He wore red scandals that matched his red painted toenails. His hair was dyed red and he wore red lipstick and red eye shadow. His finger nails were also painted red.

"... Hi." Zane said unsurely after looking at the guy for a few minutes.

"Cough-gay-cough." Sally faked while looking away.

Vivi struck her upside the head. "Don't be disrespectful." He said.

The man turned to Vivi. "Sir ten Chocobo babies have been born. Is it all right if I look for more priestesses?" The man asked sweetly.

"Why not?" Vivi granted. The man, who looked pleased, ran away to a cathedral where a bunch of sticks with Chocobo heads carved in them lined the path.

"Creeppppy" Nami said in scared voice.

"Why was he in a dress?" Freya asked while trying not to laugh.

"What's with the feathers!" Amarant and Zidane asked together.

Vivi sweat dropped and walked into a nearby hut. Soon he shoved back out and an older looking Mikoto came out behind him. A young looking boy came out behind her and it was clear that was probably her son.

"Hello Zidane and friends... Including children." Mikoto greeted as she pulled her son forward. "This is my son Zake."

Zake looked at Diane with a smirk that made her retch. Diane turned to Jupiter and gave him a deep, long kiss. She turned to see if he was turned off, but now he looked pissed.

"Stop looking at her like that!" Zane growled looking into Zake's eyes.

"Mind your own business." Zake growled back.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Diane said protectively. She got in front of Zane and gave a warning glare. Zake returned it and got a smack from his mother.

"Treat her with respect. She is getting married to the boy she just kissed." Mikoto scolded.

Zake and Diane continued to stare at each other and take their time studying each other. Diane found the boy wearing tan leather shirts and pants. His boots were the same as hers but larger. His hair was cut short on the sides and spiked at the top. He had the meanest face Diane had seen in her life and it was focused on her. She didn't know what he was capable of but she didn't want to find out.

"Come, let's talk inside." Vivi offered walking away.

"Sorry Mother I'm not going to be able to stay and talk to our guests. I've got to check on something." Zake said walking away. He sent a glare to Zane once more before disappearing behind a hut.

Diane watched until he disappeared before clinging to her father and whimpering she was scared of him.

"Yes I would be scared of him he tends to be mean and if you don't agree to his rules he will treat you like a doll." His mother said walking away with Vivi.

"Just stay near me then. You too Zane." Zidane ordered protectively.

"Yes sir." The siblings said together.

The gang followed Vivi to a large hut and entered it to find the two Cheetah Muses flirting in the middle of a table which was in the middle of the room. Vivi walked over to them and picked Gold up. She purred and jumped on his shoulder to give him kisses and rubbed her face on his neck.

"Hey Gold what do you think if you leave this place for good and become my Muse." Diane asked leveling eyes with Golds.

"Master Vivi you're getting rid of me?" Gold asked with hurt in her voice.

"You said you wanted to explore the world and if your mine you'll never see it. Plus Timon is now her brothers. Don't you want to be with him?" Vivi proved while Gold thought to herself.

"I'll give it a try... What if I don't like it?" Gold asked jumping into Diane's arms.

"Then you can come back and be my Muse again." Vivi said making the little animal happier.

"So Mikoto… what were Muses used for?" Freya asked as she petted.

"Well Garland told me they were used as protectors of their masters and of the planet Terra. They also transform into a bigger form to fight alongside their masters." Mikoto explained while looking out a window.

"How do you know that?" Freya asked as roar echoed from outside and a big black tiger with long ears jumped through the window.

Timon and Gold didn't move but the rest of the people did. Gold turned into a cheetah with long ears and greeted the tiger with a head rub. Timon stayed in his original form and watched the two.

"Oh Black you scared us." Vivi said after he regained his sanity. The people around him were still trying to find theirs.

The tiger turned to him and transformed into a Black Tiger Muse and ran into his arms. This Muse was covered in scars and only had his left eye. A piece of his right ear was missing and it looked like it was bitten off. His claws were sticking out like they were too long to retract into his paws. This Muse looked tough and very feral but there was gentleness in his eyes that made you feel that you were safe.

Gold did the same thing but into Zane's arms. Timon joined her when he jumped on to Zanes shoulder. "He's my master, Gold." Timon said proudly. Gold giggled and turned to look at the black tiger muse.

It looked back and perked up. "Sister, is he bothering you?" The muse asked in a deep voice that made Timon shiver.

"Oh no brother I like him. But I have some bad news; I'm leaving the village with my new owner."

"What!"

"Yes, it's true brother."

"Then I won't be able to protect you. I need to watch over you. It was mother's dying wish." Black said jumping off Vivi. He walked up to Zane and jumped on his shoulder.

"Well I guess you'll just have to come with us… That's if your owner allows it." Gold said looking up at him.

"Hell no! He's not going anywhere!" A girl yelled as she opened the door. A girl walked in covered in Black Chocobo feathers that made a dress. She wore high heel black boots and her hair was dyed jet black. Four black feathers adorned her ponytail and she wore black eye shadow and black lip stick. Her eyes were not like the other Terrians they were red instead of blue. Her nails were painted black finishing off her attire. Her face looked mean, but her eyes were filled with annoyance.

"Who are you?" Zidane asked before Mikoto or Vivi could say hi.

"And why are you dressed like that?" Diane asked after her father.

"Me? I'm Emzies, the Black Chocobo Priestess. Black is my Muse and I have two Chocobos, Blaze and Mog." Emzies said as she opened the door more too where you could see two jet black chocobos behind her.

"Chocobo Priestesses?"

"Yeah. I bet you've seen Samos. He's the one with the staff. Well anyways he adored chocobos and before anyone could stop him he was making a cult for chocobos. And because it practices virginity for 21 years you're practically born into the cult if your parents arrange for you to go in it." Emzies said in a harsh tone.

"Master calm down." Black said noticing his masters breathing was getting heavier and faster.

"Kweh! Kweh kweh kweh!" The chocobos chirped as if talking to her.

"Mikoto it's your son. Tell him to leave me alone or I'll do something rash." Emzies warned before walking back out. She stopped and poked her head back in. "Oh welcome back Master Vivi and I hope you enjoy your stay, guests." With that she left and Black ran after her.

"Come on old man. Get over here and get off those achy joints." Nami said teasingly to Amarant who threw something hard at her. It hit her back and she screamed briefly and threw a chair at him. He caught it but it didn't stop Nami from charging him. Everyone ignored the wrestling two even as they rolled around and screamed every so often.

"So how old is your son?" Zidane asked with a smile.

"He's nineteen." Mikoto responded as if not proud.

"My Diane is 18 going on 19. Her boyfriend is only three days ahead of her." Zidane said proudly.

"I'm so happy for you. Yours is getting married in, what, six months?" Mikoto said looking at Diane.

"Is it okay if we go check out the cathedral?" Sally asked desperately.

"Yeah. Take Nami with you please. She's been torturing her caretaker lately." Zidane granted trying not to look at what Nami was doing to Amarant.

"Come on Nami. I think he learned his lesson." Diane said getting up.

"Okay!" Nami said cheerfully. She then turned to Amarant and growled before getting off of him. She rushed out the door with two Muses chasing after her. Zane and Diane were soon after her and Sally following slowly. Jupiter was already asleep and snoring away.

Zidane turned to Amarant and eyed him playfully. "Sooooooo... She bites?"

"All of them in the orphanage do. I swear girls are out to get you."

"What in the world do you mean?" Freya said innocently.

"I've been thrown out windows because of their traps they set up constantly. Luckily, they usually propel me out of the windows that have the lake right under them. That way I don't get hurt. Oh it's a field day when we're in the kitchen." Amarant said quite happily.

"Why are you in the kitchen?" Zidane asked.

"He put everything on the like the top of every cabinet where ladders are usually used. So when the girls cook he has to get everything for them. I was in there one day." Freya answered smiling. "I did that with my kids so they would learn how to jump high in the air. I was taught that way."

"I think I'll head off to bed." Zidane said while stretching.

"Yeah me too I'm still tired from all that fighting. Wake us up at Dinner time." Freya said curling up under the table.

"Will do. I have to go talk to my son to leave Emzies alone." Mikoto said leaving. Vivi just sat there quiet just thinking of something to do to pass the time. When he thought of it he ran out of the hut and to the cemetary.

"Say hi Hara." Samos demanded from his daughter. Hara is the red chocobo priestess and next in line to rule over the cult. Zane found she could only speak Terrian.

Hara turned to Zane and his sister and started talking. (this is the way I have her talking) "Hdbfigfncvkudgsdbfudsjfbkukjvgabjkhjfgjbdsjghbfjgffhujy."

"Ummmm... Red and I'm doing fine." Zane answered while blushing.

"Hey can you teach her to talk in your tongue?" Vanilla, the white chocobo priestess, asked like the words she was using were foreign themselves.

"Sure, but it will take awhile... Hey why can't you guys teach her?"

"Because she never listens to us. She only listens to people that she likes." Stream, a light blue chocobo priestess, said redoing the star over her eye that distinguishes her from her siblings(she's a triplet).

"All right, I'll be back in a second." Zane said leading Hara away from everyone.

Several days passed without a problem. But today would be different.

"You have soiled your name as priestess, Emzies!" Samos yelled at a tied up, dress ripped up Emzies.

"But he tried to kill me. I was just defending myself!" Emzies pleaded tear welling in her eyes.

The other priestesses were watching, but Hara who was off with Zane practicing Gaian. They watched as Emzies was hit with Samos's staff yet again.

"No one told you to talk! And what a lame excuse that was."

"It's not an excuse! That motherfucker nearly killed me!"

"Then you and your animals won't be killed, but exiled. Leave after you've got another change of cloths. You are not one of my perfect girls." Samos said as Crystal cut off Emzies restraints.

"Your cloths are on your bed." Crystal, the gold chocobo priestess, silently said. "So is a weeks worth of food."

"Get out of here!" Samos yelled as Emzies ran away with her animals following close behind.

"A girl was exiled today Papa." Diane said as she walked around with Zidane.

"Yes everyone knows. They also know Emzies was nearly killed, they heard her screaming for help." Zidane said scratching his head.

"And no one helped her because?" Diane said, looking at her father.

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know?"

"I hope she heads for our ship."

"So do I. That's why we're leaving tomorrow."

"Zane taught Hara how to say all the greetings and farewells."

"He's a good teacher."

"Is it ok if I invite the priestesses to the wedding?"

"Why not?"

"Thanks Daddy!" Diane said hugging her father in a death grip.

(The next morning)

"ZAKE'S DEAD! ZAKE IS DEAD! MURDERED LAST NIGHT BY THAT WITCH EMZIES!" A woman yelled running by.

Diane ran to the window and yelled back. "He deserved it!"

"Come lets go everyone can go back to sleep on the ship." Zidane said as he gathered his belongings.

"Uncle Vivi your coming?" Zane asked as Vivi came up behind them.

"Of course! I was told to follow you guys 'til after the wedding." Vivi said while trying not to laugh.

"Did you say bye to Hara guys?"

"Yeah and we gave her and her friends invites." Sally said tying her sword to her belt.

"Good lets go." Zidane said rushing out the door.

Right outside the forest was the ship and at the base was a sleeping Emzies and her chocobos with no Black in sight.

"Where is my brother?" Gold asked looking around. She and Timon were in Cheetah form.

A roar from above informed them that Black was in the ship. "Hurry they're coming to check out here." Black warned his ears twitching furiously.

"Amarant grab her, we'll wake the Chocobos." Zidane said while shaking one awake. It looked drowsily at Zidane before fully waking up and running after its master. The other did the same and followed its buddy. Right as the chocobos were on the ship the gang looking for Emzies came out of the forest their weapons drawn.

"Is she on there Zidane?" One asked with anger.

"No, we just checked it. No one." Zidane responded with an honest face.

"If you do see her, kill her. She is unforgivable." They said walking back into the forest.

As soon as they were out of site Zidane ran into the ship and went right into the bridge. "This is so exciting! We're running away from a murder!" Sally said lifting up the ship. She spit in her hands and rubbed them together. She then dried them off and started driving the ship to no direction in particular. "Ummmm... Zidane?"

"Yes Sally?"

"Where is our next destination? I forgot." Sally asked unsurely but so sweetly. Zidane just stared at her in shock but humored her.

"It's that giant libarary people call Daguerreo." Zidane said with a reassuring smile.

"And where is it?" Sally asked as Zidane fell down. "What!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Daguerreo and The Night Out in the Field

Emzies and Amarant were outside of Daguerreo training. She had found out that she was very skilled with one of Zidane's old Dual bladed polearms and started training as soon as they touched the ground near the city.

Instead of the tattered dress she was wearing earlier, she was now wearing a black tank top and a black skirt. On her feet were now knee length leather black boots with many buckles adorning the sides up to her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail and the chocobo feathers still adorned it just because she still liked her chocobos, Mog and Blaze.

Amarant pinned her down with one of his weaker claws, but was kicked off of her. Suddenly, Black came roaring in and scratched Amarant's side deeply with his giant tiger paw. Amarant tried to launch at Black, but Black changed into his Muse form and was able to get out of the way, making Amarant sink his claws deep into the ground. He growled and jerked his hand trying to get his claw out of the ground.

Emzies had noticed what her muse did and got up to attack Amarant once again, but...

"That's enough for now Emzies." Zidane said walking up to the two.

She turned to him and pouted. "Aww I was gaining the upper hand." Emzies whined as Amarant finally got his claw out of the ground.

"Really? Then I guess you can miss lunch." Zidane said with a satisfied smile.

"Hell no, I'm eating!" Amarant said walking past the two. Zidane and Emzies followed the giant into the city that contained many books. They spotted Zane on the second floor reading with Nami. They were reading a fading play written by Lord Avon. Nami noticed her caretaker and yelled to him from the second floor. She jumped from there and landed in Amarants arms, giggling.

Zane looked to his father and he too jumped. Zidane pretended not to notice at first but did catch his son. Zidane smiled playfully and dropped his son gently to his feet. "All right lets eat." Zidane said leading them into the nearest diner.

(Half an hour later)

Wobble, wobble, wobble, SLAM!

Zane had passed out suddenly with a sandwich still in his hand. He had eaten quickly and so he quickly got tired. Nami was leaning over to Diane, staring in surprise at her friend. "That one had to hurt.." Nami said relaxing.

"Owwwwww." Zane whined in his sleep.

"Well he is out for the rest of the afternoon." Diane sighed finishing her sandwich.

"I'll say." Amarant agreed stretching.

"Thank you for the cloths everyone, I love them." Emzies thanked happily. The gang nodded at her.

"I'll be right back. Diane, can you please get me a brownie?" Nami asked before she walked out of the door.

"Sure, I'm craving one myself. Girls, anyone else?" Diane asked as Nami left. All the girls raised their hands making Diane laugh.

"We're outnumbered guys." Zidane said like it was going to be the end of the world.

"Yeah, but is Quina one of them or us?" Blank asked looking at Quina.

"Quina has its hand raised, so I'm guessing it's one of them right now." Amarant said putting his right hand over his stomach.

"Well, we are outnumbered 6 to 7. We might still win by one." Blank said nervously and Amarant chuckled.

"Look, one can kick my ass and I've never trained her. We are going to lose the match of boys against girls." Amarant laughed pointing playfully at Blank.

"Two actually. That old hag, Freya, can kick it too." Zidane said as Freya threw a bun at him.

"I heard that! I am no hag!" Freya yelled angrily. This made Amarant laugh slightly. "Watch it you, your five years from going over the hill and you still don't have a wife and kids!" Freya pointed out.

Amarant stopped laughing and turned to her. "Nami is my child and I don't need a wife." Amarant replied snobbishly.

"Right." Eiko giggled like what he said was untrue.

"What… Do you want me Eiko?" Amarant asked as Eiko started blushing. "Oh god." Amarant moaned rubbing his temples.

Zidane laughed and woke his son up gently. Zane didn't raise his head, but turned his head to his Father. "Yes, Papa?" Zane asked tiredly.

"Do you like it here?" Zidane asked with a smirk.

"No, I don't. The books are water damaged and moldy. This city smells too moldy and it's bothering my lungs." Zane complained angrily. "I was hoping this place was better than what it is... I also hate that four-armed man by the elevator that keeps insulting me and then flirts with Nami." Zane hissed waking fully up.

Amarant turned to look at Zane, "What!"

"Yeah, he's been flirting with her. Even tried to touch her, but she nearly broke his hand by bending it backward."

"May I?" Amarant asked Zidane.

"Wait until we leave and then haul ass after you beat him. They won't see you again, so they can't really arrest you."

"Daddy Amarant, what is wrong?" Nami asked hugging him.

"My head hurts." He replied plainly.

"Well I'm tired, but I need a brownie before I turn to sleep." Nami said grabbing her plate that had a huge brownie on it.

"Do you have it and I don't mean the brownie?"

"Oh yeah. It's one of my bad ones to." Nami sighed.

"It's going to be a long week, isn't it?"

"For you and me only. It seems the weeks are going by really fast for them. They only have three months before Diane gets married."

"It has gone fast for us also. We've only been with them for five months." She soon got bored and walked to her and Amarants room on the ship.

(Northern Desert of Forgotten Continent Near Qu's Marsh)

Freya and Blank had just returned from hunting catoblepas while the others made camp. Nami was reading a book after she set up her part of the work which included making everyone's beds after Zane pitched the tent. It was a worn book that came from the Desert Palace and Nami was clearly interested in its contents.

Zidane and Amarant were talking while skinning the catoblepas, separating skin from meat. They seemed to be having a good time which was rare in every body's eyes except Nami. Timon, Gold, and Black were helping them by holding the skins for them so all they had to do was cut the flesh away. They were also eating the hide of the bull like creatures. The meat that was already cut off was being boiled for soup, which was secretly being spiked with Catnip. Jupiter had cut up and diced the dried peppers into grains that could be easily mistaken for regular black pepper. This was on the orders from Zidane and he said only Jupiter and the others would be eating the soup while they ate barbecue after they passed out. Diane turned around and Jupiter added more Catnip, but just a pinch and then some black pepper. Diane smiled and gently threw in seven pieces of meat. She turned around to cut more and he added more Catnip.

Zane was endlessly walking around with his head in the clouds. He had been hearing voices for the last several minutes. There were two, one was mean and the other was feminine and gentle sounding. This was bothering him only because they sounded so close. He closed his eyes to think and clear his head. He looked over at Nami when he opened his eyes and blushed. She might look like Dads old enemy, but in his eyes she was the most beautiful girl to him. He sighed and spotted Sally and Emzies fighting in the distance. They had been hassling each other all day for a strange reason. Zane didn't understand and he didn't want to. Nami had also been a little snappy and was smacked by her 'father' by refusing to do something for him while he was helping Zidane. He could still see the large handprint on her face. It was strange when Nami didn't cry out, but simply grabbed her right cheek. It was almost like she was hit several times before for defiance because she went and did what he asked without a word and did another thing for him.

"Zane come help us buddy." Zidane called as Zane ran over. "Zane, the muse's seem to like these monsters hide. Why don't you try to make some pieces into chew toys to take home." Zidane suggested while he cut off a large piece of the hide. The muses drug it over to Zane and returned to grab another piece that Zidane was starting to cut from the corpse. Zane looked to the giant and found he was skinny the meat off one of the skulls.

"It's for Nami's dog." Amarant said noticing Zanes stare.

"Nami has a dog?" Zidane asked stopping for a second.

"Yeah, her name is Shaasha. She's the leader of my Doberman Pinchers pack." Amarant said checking the bloody skull for meat. "She likes skulls. I usually bring her home a few after I go out on hunts. She has been getting sick of all the trick sparrow heads I've been giving her. She'll like these."

"Dobermans? The only enemy to thieves other than land owners." Zidane giggled. "Used to have one myself, but she was killed when she couldn't get out of the mansion we were stealing from and the owner caught off her head. As pay back, we totally cleared out the mansion while the owner was gone and sold everything in Alexandria and Lindblum. The guy came home and had a heart attack... or so they say." Zidane giggled some more before returning to skinning again.

"Daddy I need something to cut these with." Zane said as a small knife landed by his feet. Zane thanked Amarant and piled the skins in the piles of different sizes. He started cutting and rolling the hides into sticks that he would dry in the sun later.

(Few Hours Later)

Nami seemed to be interested in the fire and was not going to let it escape her eye sight. Her eyes were borderline from turning Sapphire and they were blood shot. She was getting closer and closer to the fire before Amarant pulled her back. She looked at him pleadingly. "Why you do that, Daddy? It pretty." Nami said drunkenly.

"What is wrong with her?" Zane asked sucking down a bowl of soup.

"What wrong with you? That is third bowl of soup for you... I could only finish one." Sally said swaying side to side.

"I'm starving that's why!" Zane said making himself another bowl. He ravenously ate that one too.

"Diane, I can't feel my legs!" Emzies whined trying to get up, but fell back down. She was trying to get another bowl off soup.

"I can't either and I'm so hungry. The fire looks fun to I wonder what it feels like." Diane said reaching for it. Jupiter slapped her hand away and kissed her cheek.

"No, no sweety. You no want to do that." Jupiter said with a drunken laugh. "It bite back when you touch it. I should know. Hey look at your thumb it's much entertaining than a fire."

Diane looked at her thumb and was all ready amused with it. She squealed happily when it twitched suddenly. "Oh my god that is so cool!" Diane breathed happily.

"Wait, something wrong here. I feel like passing out." Nami said grabbing her head. Suddenly Sally fell backwards, dead asleep and snoring heavily.

"Looks someone beat you to it." Amarant giggled. He watched as Nami leaned over to her right several times before she totally collapsed on Amarants knee. Amarant laughed and patted her head signaling he was proud of her.

"She lasted a good three hours for five bowls." Zidane said as he turned to his son. Zane was on his seventh bowl and was still sucking the soup down. "All right little man. Stop now or you're going to pay."

Zane stopped for a second and fell forewords. He looked drunkenly around and then passed out slowly. A drunken Chocobo came up from behind him and it stumbled on its two feet, falling right next to Zane. It had eaten some of Emzies soup after she had passed out unnoticed. Mog was also stumbling around as the muses, as high as birds, ran around Mog tripping over each other. Blaze made a weird noise that was not of a chocobo and fell asleep.

Diane rubbed her head and laid down on Jupiter's lap. She laughed drunkenly and fell asleep. Jupiter laughed himself and fell backwards as he passed out.

The adults watched for any movement before grabbing large plates of grilled meat. from behind them. They chewed them happily and talked quietly among themselves.

"Was it really necessary for us to do that?" Freya asked as Zidane and Amarant laughed.

"Nami deserved to be drugged." Amarant laughed.

"Zane and Diane asked what it felt like." Zidane said finishing a leg.

"Well I thought that was mean and cruel. Why couldn't we do this the last day we we're going to be here?" Eiko demanded angrily.

"First of all, they're going to have a hangover and returning them to my castle will only make Dagger mad 'cause I told her we weren't going to do it. I told her Amarant and me were going to do with Blank, if he came." Zidane pointed out.

"Then I'm telling her." Eiko said snottily.

"What goes on at the Forgotten Continent, stays at the Forgotten Continent." Freya stated as everyone gasped at her.

"What did you do, Freya?" Blank asked grinning.

Freya sat up and moved her head around like she was forming the words. "I... I had some Catnip." Freya admitted in a snobbish way. She smiled when she heard everyone gasp again.

"How, we never saw you?" Amarant asked as Freya giggled.

"I ate it straight like the Muse's did." Freya said as the Muse's came over trying to mew. They rubbed against Freya or they were trying to stand up, no one could tell and neither could the Muses.

"Well...?" Vivi asked like he was interested which earned him a glare from Eiko. He ignored her and kept eating his piece of meat.

"Catnip make me no feel good." Quina cried holding it's stomach like it was sick.

"Actually it took about ten peppers before I couldn't see straight and when I passed out I had a strange dream of my husband and Amarant talking about..." Freya said before she turned to whisper into Blanks ear. His eyes got wide and he tried not to laugh at what she just told him. He whispered it in Zidane's ear and Zidane bursted out laughing. He slowly made it to Amarant and told him what she said. Amarant's jaw dropped and he looked at Freya like she was crazy. Zidane quickly noticed and laughed harder while grabbing at his sides.

Amarant pointed at the aging rat and it too took a while before words could come out of his mouth. "You are one sick rat, Freya! How could you even think of me that way? You know what! I don't want to know! I'm just going to mind my own business and tuck my Nami into bed. When I come back, lets not talk about this, please." Amarant said while picking up Nami, who groaned loudly.

Freya was trying to hold back laughs, but Blank said something close to her ear about her dream and she couldn't help but laugh loudly. Amarant turned around and glared at Blank.

"Oh Amarant we all know that you wanted to do that at one point in your life." Zidane teased earning him a glare and a louder laugh from Freya.

"Tell me what you told them." Eiko demanded as Freya shook her head no.

"What 'til your married. That was wrong, Freya, that was wrong." Zidane said huffing for air.

"I'm old enough for anything. Tell me now!" Eiko demanded angrily.

"Okay Freya, tell her, but she's going to get mad." Blank granted while getting playfully punched by Zidane.

Freya told her and at first Eiko didn't get it so Freya explained further. Eiko sat there thinking for a second. "I see why you have to be married to understand that one." Eiko said still not fully understanding it.

"I did it with Dagger. She clearly enjoyed it. That's how we got Zane." Zidane said with a smile. He noticed the sun was all the way down now and decided it was time to drag the little ones, and big ones, to bed. "I'll be back." Zidane said getting up. He walked over to Zane and picked him up. He grabbed his daughter's tail and dragged her into the tent they were sleeping in. As he walked in he noticed Amarant was sitting next to Nami rubbing her head. Zidane covered Zane in his blanket and Diane right next to him in hers and Jupiter's blanket. They snuggled up to each other and Zidane went to go get Sally and Emzies. He dragged them also in with the help of Blank. Blank quickly went to get his son and put him right next to his fiancée. After they had the kids tucked in for the night they turned to the giant rubbing his daughters head.

"You look worried." Blank said sitting down by Jupiter.

"I'm not sure anymore." Amarant said lowly.

"Is it about how much Nami looks like Kuja?" Zidane asked sitting next to him.

Amarant didn't answer, but he just looked at Nami's peaceful face. In the outfit she was wearing, she was becoming more and more like Kuja everyday in his looks department. Her bluing eyes weren't helping any. Amarant was deeply concerned with this and to top it off she had been acting strange after she had meet her real father and since she had been reading that book.

That book. Where was it now? Was Nami hiding it from him? Amarant looked around and didn't find it. Zidane saw this and asked what he was looking for. "That book she was reading earlier. She seems to have hidden it and I want to know what is in it."

"It's just a book." Blank said watching Amarant.

"Yeah, but it came from Kuja's room." Amarant growled as he tried to relax.

"We'll ask her about it later. Right now, you need to eat. Come on." Zidane said worry for his friend clear on his face. He and Blank left the tent with Amarant following reluctantly behind. Amarant looked at Nami one more time before leaving the tent.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Nami Troubles

Nami yawned as she woke up slowly and turned away from the light shining through the entrance of the tent. She felt light headed and a little nauseous. She shook off these feelings and looked around. The teenagers and Zane were sleeping with her with no adults in sight. She sat up and stretched. Her sapphire eyes glistened with the morning light like the ocean.

"Nami is not a morning person." She heard Amarant warn. This made her smile evilly.

"She can join the club." Freya said irritably.

"I guess when you're that old, you get that way." Nami heard Blank sneer. She then heard him scream and saw his body fly pass the tent. Nami giggled at his pain.

"Freya control anger. You will wake kids." Quina pleaded as Nami got up and walked out of the tent. She was met with several stares, most in shock.

"Completely blue." Zidane breathed.

Nami's eyes widened in fear and she looked down. Her right hand touched her cheek as she was suddenly bombarded with memories of a fire from when she was young. She looked to Amarant for comfort, also stepping to the side. He ushered her to his lap and sat her down.

(In the Tent)

The shifty eyes of Zane looked around to see if Nami was anywhere in the tent. When she woke up, he was well ahead of her and had already eaten breakfast, then was sent back in to find the book Nami was so attracted to. He found it hidden under her skirt near the back of her knees. He had spotted it out of the corner of his eye and pulled it out from under the girl. She woke up seconds later so he faked his sleeping and hid the book under him. How dumb of her not to check if it was still there. Zane pulled it out quietly from under him and read the cover. It was in Terrian and since his father taught him how to speak and read Terrian he was able to decipher the cover.

"Anyone that reads the contents of this diary will give Kuja control of their minds. If read to the end, Kuja has complete control of body and soul." Zane read turning the book as he was reading. His eyes widened in worry. "Oh no! I saw her read the last page yesterday! I wonder if it has taken affect."

Out of the corner of his left eye he saw an ember of flame hit the corner of the tent. He dropped the book and slammed both hands to the ground without even thinking.

The tent burst into flames in a matter of seconds.

Outside, The Muses were hissing and growling at a surprised Nami. Her hand was outreached towards the tent with her palm out towards it. She was starring at the Muses trying to figure out what just happened. Amarant and the other adults were in shock with Nami's sudden movement. Black took a step forward and changed into a tiger. The cheetah muses followed suite, and jumped at the young girl. Nami's hand swung towards them and before they could even get near her an electrical surge hit them and knocked them into the hot cinders of last night's fire. They screamed in pain and returned to muse form. They jumped away hissing in anger.

"Not a smart move Kuja." Black growled as he slowly walked towards Nami. The adults gasped and jumped to their feet ready to fight. Nami's face twisted into an evil grin. "Stupid girl fell for it and I thought I taught her how to read Terrian. Oh well she is strong so it shouldn't matter. Your nice and old to get rid of now. I just got rid of your pathetic kids, so let's get this over with." Kuja threatened through Nami's body. She turned to Black and sneered, "Starting with you!" She lifted her and aimed her attack.

"Nami! Don't! Fight your father! I know you can!" Zane yelled desperately.

"Zane?" Zidane said questionably. He was focusing on the demolished tent. It suddenly stopped burning showing Zane in the middle and his blue shield protecting the now awake teens. They looked around, fear clear on their faces, making Kuja laugh.

"So they survived." He giggled.

Zane held up the diary. "How dare you trick your own daughter like that!" He shouted. "Black how do I stop him!" Zane asked as Nami's eyes widened. She turned to Zidane.

"The book. Destroy it!" he said.

Zane nodded, but before he could even start Kuja sent a flare spell at him. Black quickly pushed Zane out of the way and ended up getting struck by the spell instead.

Not bothered by this Kuja turned his attention back to Zane. Before he could cast another spell, Zidane tackled him from behind. The two of them fell to the ground, and Kuja began struggling to get out of Zidane's grasp.

Zane quickly took this opportunity to tear out some of the pages in the book.

Kuja cried out in pain as he could feel his power and hold on Nami weakening with each page that Zane ripped out. He quickly gathered his magic and used a shockwave spell. An orb of energy surrounded Kuja and radiated forward, blasting Zidane off of him.

Once the spell dissipated he got up, and cast another flare spell at Zane. Zane saw the spell coming. He had to act fast, so he did the only thing he could do… he threw Kuja's book at his spell. The spell hit the book in midair and it disintegrated in an instant.

Kuja stared at the spot where his book was in disbelief while saying no over and over again. His voice faded as Nami's eyes faded back to light red. Nami smiled, finally back to her normal self. Diane suddenly grabbed Zane and held him by his tail upside down.

"Zane! Are you ok! Does anything hurt! Do you feel lightheaded? Are there any rushing fluids!" She demanded as Amarant walked over to Nami.

"I'm fine. Now, will you please let go of my tail?" Zane asked as his sister dropped him.

"What am I going to do with you? You're trouble in a handbag." Amarant said mockingly. Nami looked up at him, a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry." She apologized looking away. Amarant ruffled her hair with his large hand.

"I'm just kidding. What can I do without you, Nami?" He said as Nami chuckled.

"Nothing, you would have sheltered yourself from the world and died a lonely death." Nami said as he slapped her gently.

"Now, don't be too realistic." He said patting her head.

"Are you tired Nami?" Zidane asked walking over. "You can sleep while we walk back to the ship."

Nami nodded and walked back to the camp.

(later)

Zane was walking along side his father with Diane behind him. The muses sounded the alarm for enemies and Freya jumped to attack. She came back seconds later. "Cactar." She said simply as white sap dripped off her blade.

"I see the ship, but let me ask: Why did we walk so far away from it?" Jupiter asked as the ship came into view about a mile away.

"So you guys would camp and not hide in the ship." Amarant said roughly. Jupiter huffed at him.

Emzies sighed heavily. "It's hot out here." She huffed wiping away sweat.

"Duh, we're walking through a desert and you're wearing dark colors. You're technically absorbing the sun." Sally said staring at Emzies hair. Her roots were yellow. "Yo, blondie, looks like you have to die your hair again."

Emzies glared at her and called Black to her shoulder. He came and rubbed his cheek on hers. Diane looked at Sally and shook her head in annoyance. Sally bowed her head in respect to what Diane was signifying.

"Amarant, we're going to drop you off first. You have room for us." Zidane announced as Amarant smirked as him.

"Your death. The girls were mad at me when I left and when we get back they will want revenge." Amarant giggled.

"Then bring it on." Quina said bravely. Vivi didn't look all that happy.

"They'll leave us alone Vivi." Blank said trying to cheer up the Black Mage.

"Yeah, you guys have nothing to worry about. They won't bother guests. They know better." Amarant assured everyone.

"Hey, Amarant," Emzies said lowly. Amarant snorted in acknowledgment. "You take orphans, so can I stay at your castle?"

"Your 18, are you not? I can't house any kids over eighteen." Amarant said as Emzies sighed. "BUT! I need help and I only have one partner and he's an idoit. I would appreciate a female helping me around the castle."

"I'll do it!" Emzies said smiling.

"Stop talking." Nami said in her sleep.

"NO ONE YELL!" Amarant yelled as Nami woke up in his arms and glared at him.

Nami grumbled, "I'll never sleep now."

"My head hurts." Zane said rubbing his temples.


	16. Back to Treno

11/25/05 Hey readers! This chapter is just to set up for the wedding and disband the group. Technically its a filler chapter. Plz enjoy and don't forget to write!

Chapter 16: Girls On A Mission!

Nami was too happy to wait for the bars to open fully and slipped through the first chance she got. She walked to the ledge of the walk way and took a deep breath. "Oh I missed this place." Nami said happily.

"I've lived here too long to say I don't miss it." Amarant agreed walking up from behind her.

"The girls aren't where they usually are.. That is strange." Nami said looking at the bridge across the lake.

"Who are the skulls for?" Emzies asked as she shifted a bag full of bones.

"My dogs." Amarant said walking down the left path.

"Last time we were here we didn't see any dogs." Zidane said following Amarant.

"They were at Dr. Tots that night." Nami answered walking along the edge. They took the winding path down to the Auction House and stopped at the bridge. Amarant went over it and checked around the corner for something.

"The dogs are here, but you don't have to worry about them. Or at least Nami and me." Amarant said as everyone looked around the corner also.

Three Doberman Pinchers were laying down by the doors, sleeping. Each had their own spike collar and were on a long chain. Amarant whistled and they perked up. They barked in alarm and then stopped when they found it was only Amarant and Nami. They growled at the rest of the group. Amarant got three bones out of the sack and threw it to them. They immediately attacked them like they were not fed for many days. Nami skipped over to the biggest one and stole his bone. The dog stared at her and whimpered with need. She smiled and gave it back.

"Slow down guys.. You'll get something stuck." Nami said as the dogs suddenly slowed to a more desirable speed.

"Ok, who is here that you guys barked at so briefly?" A girl asked as she walked out of the single door. She was dressed in a blue and white tank top with blue shorts. A brown belt was worn loosely around her slim waist. She saw Amarant and laughed. "So you have come back to seal your doom?"

Amarant laughed at her. "Everyone this is Mellony. She is my first orphan after we opened the place. She's seventeen right now. I might hire her after she turns eighteen so you won't be alone Emzies. She's Nami's right hand woman and is the second most feared girl in the orphanage." Amarant introduced.

"I'm the first." Nami said proudly.

"Only because when your the main leader." Amarant retorted.

"No one misses with me." Nami snorted as she petted the nearest dog.

"Dinner is almost ready if you guys are hungry." Mellony said as she opened the door. The dogs walked through the door and was unhooked from the chains so they could go fully in.

"Mellony, where is Fang and Ashland?" Amarant asked in a worried tone.

"You know Fang, he is walking around town, and Ashland is with her puppies. They're four weeks old now." Mellony said before disappearing into the castle.

"Come on guys, lets claim our seats before the kids do." Amarant ushered leading everyone, but Nami, into the mansion. Nami kept her eyes on the lake as she stood on the ledge. She watched the reflection of the moon thinking to her self. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Glad to be here, but not glad to be looking like you, you bastard." Nami growled before turning and stamping into the mansion.

(Next Morning)

"I will go take the letter to the Queen as soon as I can Zidane." Dr. Tot said as the gang ate breakfast the girls made.

"God you guys are pigs look at you." Mellony teased as she watched Zidane and Quina have a eating contest. They both looked at her licked clean plate.

"Sorry, Vacuum." Quina apologized sarcastically.

"Quina doesn't eat that fast." Freya said with a giggle.

"Where's Nami?" Zane asked fighting over a piece of bacon with Jupiter.

"She's in my office looking around for Fang with the telescope. He gets out frequently and doesn't return for days. We like to see what he is doing so he stays out of trouble." Amarant said looking up at the stairs.

"I can't find Fang!" They heard Nami scream.

"He must still be sleeping." Dr. Tot said grabbing his glasses in thought. He walked to the door and opened it showing a girl with red hair and a yellow dress almost about to knock, a large Doberman in her other hand. "Oh, you found Fang." Dr. Tot said as he took the dog. The girl giggled.

"Yeah, he got into my mansion last night and went to sleep on my bed. I found him when I woke and thought he was Amarants so I brought him here." She said with a smile.

Amarant shouted up to Nami when he saw Fang, "He's back!!!"

"God Damnit!" She screamed.

"Lady Jessica is here Amarant." Dr. Tot as Amarant suddenly choked and had to whack his chest regain his breath. Zidane lifted an eyebrow. "Come on in."

The girl walked up to the table and nodded to everyone. Zidane pointed at her.

"I know you.. Your the mayors daughter." He said mockingly.

Jessica snorted, "Oh he does talk about me aye?"

"Yeah I heard he was planning on marrying you out to some rich dude from Lindblum." Zidane said looking at Amarant and found him glaring daggers.

Jessica's jaw dropped and she looked at Amarant, who looked back at her. "He can't do that! I'm not an item to sell to the highest bidder. My mothers marriage is aweful because of her parents marrying her to my father." She argued angrily. "You would agree wouldn't you Amarant?"

"Please don't drag me into this, Fire wants nothing to do with me." Amarant responded putting up a hand.

"No, that's my father. He's against you. I don't know why Fang always finds his way into my mansion and into my room, but I think he wants something to do with me or somebody here does."

"I don't send him, if that's what your trying to get at."

Jessica opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She huffed and turned, Zane and the others noticing a large bruise on her shoulder. She looked down for a moment before stomping off. They heard her slam the door. Everyone looked reluctantly at Amarant, who was eating like nothing happened. Fang was even looking at him in worry.

Later that morning Diane and Zane walked up to Amarants office and found Nami reading a book. She looked at them and put the book down. "We want to ask something about Lady Jessica." Diane said as Nami looked away.

"What do you want to know about her?" Nami asked turning back.

"What do you know about her?" Zane asked grabbing the nearest chair.

Nami sighed and looked down. "She is the only daughter of the mayor and the Master Female Red Mage, a friend of dads, Lady Fire. She's nineteen and very secluded. I have spied on her since I learned how to use the telescope and found dad talking to her in front of the card stadium. The dogs were always attracted to her and I usually spotted Fang walking beside her when he got out from time to time. One day, I spotted her being thrown around by her father in one of his tantrums when Jessica chased away a rich guy that wanted to buy her from her father. He beats her and Lady Fire like crazy, I just want to kill him." Nami said turning to the window with the mounted telescope.

"What's the connection to your father?" Diane asked sitting forward.

Nami suppressed a laugh, "They like each other, but dad doesn't want to stick his head where he knows something will chop it off. He also thinks she's a little young for him and he's too old for a wife."

"No, he's not and I think she's perfect for him." Zane sneered.

"Get rid of the father and they might be able to get together without a fight." Nami said softly like she was planning something.

"This is all very strange. I don't know what to think." Diane breathed.

Nami looked over her shoulder at them. "Lets go for a walk, we might be able to catch her." She smiled.

Diane and Zane looked at each other before nodding towards Nami.

Emzies walked around the orphanage, getting herself familiar with her new home. She was also looking for Amarants other assistant. She was in the baby part of the mansion and listened to all the whining and crying toddlers. She heard a mans voice come from on of the rooms and continued hastily to find him. It sounded like he was trying to soothe a baby that was crying louder than any other. She soon found him five rooms away.

He was about as old as her and was an inch taller than her. He was wearing a blue hat over his black hair. His bangs went diagonally across his tanned face almost covering his brown eyes.. He wore a blue shirt and blue shorts with matching shoes and gloves. He was cradling a five month old baby trying to shove a bottle into her mouth. He was baby talking her trying to get her to take it. Emzies shook her head like she knew he was doing it wrong. She took the bottle from him and also took the baby. She cradled her and bobbed her and cooed for a good minute before the baby calmed and excepted the bottle. The tanned boy smiled at her.

"You can do that well." He said with a smile.

"You think so?" Emzies asked with a blush. He nodded his head. "I've always wanted kids since I could have any, but the cult I was in wouldn't let me."

"That's a shame..." The boy looked at her blush. "By the way, my name is Jacop. I work with Amarant. And your name is?"

"My name is Emzies, I'm from the Black Mage and Genome Village." Emzies said looking at Jacop. They smiled at each other and silently flirted with only their eyes. "Amarant just hired me to help."

"Well I'm thankful. Welcome here Lady Emzies." He welcomed ending his sentence with a wink.

Emzies giggled and looked shyly away. "What was that for?" She asked blushing heavily.

He wrapped an arm around Emzies and leaned in close to her ear. "Whatever it means to you." He whispered.

"If this is some plan to get into my pants, stop right now." Emzies growled surprising Jacop.

"Wow, you saw right through that. Your smart. I'm starting to really like you." He giggled while wearing a wide grin. This time it was Emzies turn to be surprised.

"All I'm saying is give Jessica a chance and I'll give you and Nami 50,000 Gil and I'll pay for anything the kids need after you marry and have a child." Zidane told Amarant slyly.

"Ouch. That is A LOT of Gil to pass up." Mellony winced as she looked to Amarant.

Amarant huffed and grumbled. "Why?"

"She likes you and I think she needs a strong man to look after her." Zidane said as Mellony agreed with a nod.

Amarant growled at her. "Mellony hush, this is not your business."

"To hell it is.. I live here too and you shut yourself in your office thinking no one wants anything to do with you. When someone does care, you, so to speak, shut the window on thier fingers. I don't blame Jessica if she doesn't like you after the little episode this morning. She looked to you for help and you sent her back to a home where she doesn't want to be." Mellony agrued angrily.

"It's not my business." He argued back.

Zidane leaned foreward and sighed, "Make it."

They heard the door swing open and then slam. Nami could be heard struggling to breath. She stormed into the room, half of her covered in blood. She held up her blood stained hands, a look of fear on her face. "We got a problem!" She said in panick.

"What did you do?" Amarant asked standing up.

"And where is Diane and Zane?" Zidane asked joining his friend.

"Trying to fix the problem." Nami breathed as she tried to regain her breath still.

"Calm down. What happened Nami?" Mellony asked as she tried to calm Nami.

"We found the mayor causing a scene saying that the town should gather and destroy the orphanage and you just because he found that Lady Fire has a crush on you also. When he saw me, he went nuts and attacked me. I-I was just protecting myself but I think I went to far. I killed the mayor!" Nami cried.

"He started it from what you said and you were just protecting yourself, so you were not at fault." Zidane soothed trying to look calm, but failing miserably. "I will smooth this over the best I can."

"You might want to hurry, I heard Falcon screaming as Zane was screaming at the people going onto the mayors side." Nami urgently panted still trying to get her voice back. "Now, I am going to hide in my room until everything blows over."

Before even Amarant could stop her, Nami rushed up the stairs and disappeared into one of the many rooms. "It's a shame thats not her first kill." Mellony sighed as Zidanes head whipped towards her. "Yeah, you heard me right. I know you remember that fire that destroyed about one third of Treno. She accidentally started it when they tried to take her away from Amarant when she was about five. I guess thats when we found she had Black Mage powers." The girl explained with a depressed face.

"Two hundred people died that night." Zidane remembered the report from along time a go.

"Either way your children are in the crossfire, we must make sure they will be fine." Amarant said while unhooking the dogs at the door, several other Dobermans surrounded him waiting for the door to be opened for them. Amarant had cracked it just a bit and the head dog opened it further with her nose before bolting out the door, the other ten following behind her, all barking quite loudly.

"You released your dogs?!" Zidane shouted in disbelief.

"Calm down, they don't attack without word and it has to given by Nami, Mellony, or I. Now lets get going or they will be over powered." Amarant said rushing out.

(With the others)

"Come any closer and I will have to use force." Sally warned grabbing the hilt of her sword as she shielded Diane and Zane from about twenty angry people. She was growling at the crowd who stood angrily in front of the dead mayor. Zane was hiding behind his sister while they were pinned against the brick wall behind them.

"Look he started it and Nami had a right to protect herself from him." Diane said in her royal tone.

"No, she did it in cold blood knowing he was going to evict them.." One woman argued loudly. Zane glared at her knowing that the woman wasn't there at the time of the mayors death.

"Look, you weren't even here at the time!" Sally growled drawing her sword. "Everyone please leave this to the officials and go home." Sally ordered taking a step forward and giving a warning slash with her sword. This made some people move backward, but they surged back on her forcing a slight noise out of her throat in surprise.

"You'll just take his side again! We all know he is protected by the King and Queen." The crowd shouted completely halting all the activity in the area.

"True, but we have investigated all your accusations and found they were false. It seems you are just scared of such a big scary man, you'll do anything to get him out when actually he has helped the city. Since he has opened that orphanage less kids are living on the streets and thefts are down twenty percent." Sally hissed back.

"Everyone back off now!" Zidane roared as the crowd turned to him and gasped as he ordered soldiers to surround and punish anyone who refused to move. "I'll take care of this, you worry about your everyday business."

"Oh Daddy, thank Gaia your here. A riot was about to start." Diane sighed and relaxed. "But tell me you didn't bring Amarant."

Zidane didn't respond but pointed at the roof of a near by building. There Diane saw Amarants shadowed figure watching. Mellony was beside him, partially in the light. Diane saw the two looking over to the dispersing crowd and saw a female red mage helping and arguing with the soldiers and citizens. Diane squinted and found it was Lady Fire, Head Mistress of the Red Mages and husband to the Head Master and mayor. Next to her was Jessica, in a very fine yellow dress complete with a large hat and umbrella. As the crowd finally disappeared, Lady Fire and Jessica joined Zidane by the dead body of the mayor. Zidane nudged the body with his boot and silently talked with the mother and daughter.

"Diane, does Lady Fire get to be mayor in his place? I mean everyone liked her more." Zane asked nervously.

"She should unless someone is said in the will. I like her, she will get rid of all hate on Amarants part." Sally answered for Diane.

"I don't think he had one, considering daddy looks happy." Diane added while scanning her fathers smiling face.

"Does this mean I have to marry that man, mommy?" Jessica asked her mother louder than the rest of the group.

"Well I don't see why anymore, so if you don't want to, don't." Lady Fire worded purposely. She looked in Amarants direction and smiled. She then grabbed Jessicas arm and lead her away. They hurried away and disappeared down steps leading to the Mayors mansion.

"That was obvious." Zane commented walking over to his father. Zidane nodded and looked towards Amarants perch. He frowned when he saw it was empty of both Mellony and Amarant.

"May be too obvious." Zidane responded walking back towards the orphanage.

(At the orphanage)

"She said that out loud?" Freya asked Mellony since Amarant was refusing to talk to anyone and disappeared upstairs.

"Yeah, like she was purposely doing it." Mellony answered with a sigh.

"She sounds like she was.. Fire is rumored to be his old best friend and even I have seen him being chased by her recently. Mostly when he goes shopping with the girls and lets them roam while he waits." Dr. Tot told the girls while holding his forehead. "Think about it girls, Fire was forced to marry our deceased mayor and if the rumors true and wanted to go after your tall friend, but then Amarant disappeared when she rebelled against her parents. That was over twenty years a go and if you think. Fire is too old to have children and she has a fertile daughter. If she can't have Amarant, she's gonna try to give her daughter to him."

"That sounds logical." Mellony whispered looking up the stairs.

Zidane and his small gang walked in during Dr. Tots speech and sat at the dining room table. "Wondering where he is Mellony?" Diane asked looking at the younger teenager.

"I know where he hides. Nami was hiding in there to. She changed into her pajamas and disappeared in the room. Its the study and its sorta hidden. The only way you can find it is if you look for the lock." Mellony said cheerfully.

"He'll come out around dinner." Dr. Tot assured. "Since your are actually my guests, since I own the mansion, let Amarant be on his own. I'm sure he means no insult."

"We know that.. He's always been a loner." Freya giggled waving it off. "Maybe I should explore and see what people are talking about now. And see how the pets are doing outside."

"Go do that then, Freya. We'll call." Zidane sighed as a small girl in a red dress poured him and his children some lemonade.

Mellony giggled, "The dogs will come and herd you back when dinner is ready." Freya nodded and then left silently.

Blank and Zidane silently crept along the wall of the second floor, hiding only when a passing by cleaning orphan walked by. They crept along the wall looking for a piece of wall with a lock on it. Mellony had gone out shopping for snacks after dinner. The men were looking for things to do and trying to find out things that would get them usually in trouble.

Blank and Zidane had crushed themselves into a hall closet as three children walk by, talking about dinner. "I love this!.. No, no.. I miss this, Blank!" Zidane squealed happily as Blank hushed him.

"Once a thief, always a thief, Zidane. There is no way I'm letting that talent you were born with die. That and I like us getting in trouble. I feel younger." Blank sneered back, checking to see of the children were gone. Blank gave the clear symbol and the two rushed out and into the hall. Sticking close to the wall, they walked down the hall and looking for locks on the wall. Zidane finally found a painted lock and slightly pushed on the wall next to it. For a split second they saw a crack but then it closed again.

Pulling a bobby pin from under his buckle visor, Blank picked the lock and pushed it open slowly. The door slightly squeaked, but the boys were able to force their way through and let it shut with a soft thud.

The room was pitch black in the corners with a window shining whatever light it could into the room. A figure was laying under the window on a ledge lined with cushions. On close inspection it was Nami in her dress pajamas, probably just sleeping off the stress of earlier. On a dark side of the room, Amarant was also asleep on a king sized bed, his body turned to the wall. Between him and and Nami was a large worn desk, piled with papers and folders.

Blanks eyes were the first to translate the darkness and saw shelves full of books and other things lining the walls. Two framed papers were on the wall also. One carrying Mellonys name and the other carrying Nami's name. Blank walked closer and read what they said.

"These are adoption papers, Zi." Blank whispered to Zidane, who explored the bookshelves silently and gently. "He's adopted Mellony and it seems several years after he adopted Nami. He's got a nice signature to. It kinda flows like yours."

"He's got trophies from his previous bounty hunts on the shelves and- What do we have here? A diary? Of who now?" Zidane gasped in surprise and delight as he picked up a faded diary with the date of fifty some years a go. It was burnt on its corners and was a faded pink. "I wonder who this is, Jennifer Amberson?" He shoved it in his pocket and looked at the rest. He found another with the same name and faded, burnt look, but Coral was the last name. He quickly shoved that in his pocket also.

"What are you doing??.. He might check for those!" Blank hissed quietly as he looked from Zidane to Amarant.

"I'll return them before we leave." Zidane excused silently walking past Nami's sleeping form. "Lets see whats on and in his desk." Zidane slowly moved papers around and , scanning them for any good information. They were mostly folders on kids with their permanent records tucked in if a small record was on that person or stuffed and messy if a large record was following the trouble maker.

Blank rushed to the door and hid as they heard footsteps become audible at the door. A clicking sound came next and Zidane ducked under the table. Soon the door was being pushed open by Mellony carrying a tea pot and crackers. She looked around and sighed when she saw Nami and Amarant in the same room. "Tea for you two when you wake up. You'll be waking up soon, I'm sure." Mellony whispered whirling around. Her eyes widened for a second when she noticed Blank trying to hide behind something in the dark room, but then narrowed in anger at him.

"What in the hell are you doing here?! Is King Zidane with you?!" Mellony whispered harshly. Blank cowered lower and pointed to the desk. Mellony whirled around once more and stalked over. She lowered herself to Zidanes crouching level and just glared at him as angry as she could make her eyes go.

Feeling a shiver go down his spine from Mellony's silent harassing, he slowly backed and joined Blank. Mellony followed and was the one to open the door. The men ducked by her and waited for their scolding down the hall. Mellony silently shut the door and then rushed towards them.

"Your lucky he didn't wake! You might be his friend and all, but that is _our_ private room and you two don't have business poking around in it. If I catch you again, I'm telling your wives! Or I'll let our dogs have their way with you." Mellony growled pointing at them. "Oh, wait, they're here right now.. Maybe they want to know?" Mellony teased turning.

"Even if they were, DON'T! They'll wring our necks out to dry." Blank panicked grabbing his throat protectively.

"Then don't go where you don't belong!" Mellony hissed pointing at him. They nodded in agreement and bowed their heads at her departure. She stopped at the top of the steps. "And I wasn't kidding about them being here. They're on their way now." Mellony then disappeared down the stars leaving the men to look at each other in surprise.

"MOMMY!" Zane screamed in excitement when he saw his mother come out of Dr. Tots tower. She was dressed like she was during her adventures with Zidane. Beatrix and Steiner followed close behind, but far enough away to not cause attention.

"Zane, I'm glad your alright, but I really want your father." Garnet smiled hugging her little boy after he rushed her and nearly knocked her over.

"Oh yeah the letter thing..." Zane whispered guiltily. Zane giggled nervously and shrugged. "I saw him last at the orphanage, then I left to do my own thing." Zane reported as Beatrix walked by the two and looked over the edge.

"Sally?" She asked in a uncaring tone.

"Oh she's fine. Her pride got an extra boost over this trip." Zane reported keeping his eyes on his mother. Steiner walked beside Beatrix, a look of relief on his face. Zane rolled his eyes and grabbed his mothers hand. "Come on mom, you have to see everyone!"

"Wait, wait! You people are so fast. I was still on the ladder when you ran off." Ruby complained running up. She stopped next to Zane and panted from her run.

"We're sorry, we thought you were still behind us." Beatrix apologized turning to Ruby. Ruby nodded in understanding and stood straight.

"We found out where our children and husbands are?" She asked looking to Zane.

"Zane already told us. They're at the orphanage." Garnet told her starting to walk towards the auction house. The three followers started at different times.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY PARENTS ARE HERE!" Sally screamed hiding behind Diane when Zane told them who had just showed up.

"Your dad will probably just gloat on you like he usually does." Diane told her friend, stress lines under her right eye at her friends behavior.

"Yeah and check every part of me he can." Sally hissed snapping at her.

"But you can't hide from him forever!" Zane pointed out.

"Sally is that you screaming?" Steiner asked happily running in. He looked around desperately for his only.

"She's behind me, Captain." Diane giggled as Sally punched her back. Diane squeaked in pain and grabbed her now sore back. She turned to her friend to scold her, but found she was closely being examined by her father. Sally stared at Diane disapprovingly as Steiner checked everything on her, including the tips of her hair.

"No split ends.. Oh wait, no, I found one." Steiner mumbled as Beatrix came strolling in. She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing what her husband was doing to their daughter. She sighed and rolled her eye before walking over and grabbing Steiners ear. She simply pulled him away while he cried for his daughter to save him.

"Hello mother." Sally greeted after she left. She turned to Diane. "I love my mother!"

"It must be hell for a daddies girl like you to be alone with your father." Diane drolly said her eyes half closed.

Sally's head snapped in Dianes direction and she growled at her, "I am my mothers daughter! Daddy is below me!"

"Your just acting out. When you were seven, you claimed you always wanted to be your daddy." Diane told Sally with a smile. "And your father always embarrasses you to the point of no return, but that's what daddies do, so men won't look at their 'little girls'"

"Your father doesn't do it." Sally whispered.

Diane laughed. "He does when I show interest in some man. He either threatens them or just magically shows up in a conversation with some stupid thing to say to scare off whoever I talk to."

"He did it to Jupiter?" Sally asked in surprise.

"Blank was and is his best friend, he didn't touch Jupiter. The closer I got to Jupiter the more dad had a excuse to go see Blank." Diane smiled not noticing her mother come up from behind. Sallys eyes gave her off though and Diane whirled around to hug her.

"Miss you to dear." Garnet smiled as she patted Diane's back. She saw Sally wave at her and returned it.

"Still looking for daddy?" Diane asked breaking the hug.

"Yes, but before I hear his excuse, what's yours?" Garnet asked now getting serious.

Diane giggled nervously and scratched her head. "Busy and general forgetting." Diane answered truthfully. "Have you met Nami?"

"Who's Nami?" The queen asked cocking her head.

"Oh do we have a story to tell." Diane smiled evilly as she wrapped her arm around her mothers shoulders. She led her to a chair and told her to sit down before she started the tale.

"I have been worried about both of you! No letters! How was I suppose to know you two were still alive!" Ruby scolded her two men as they sat crying while red hand marks from Ruby started showing on their faces.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Blank whimpered lowly.

"Yes momma... I am sorry to. But we truly never got the chance or even had resources to do so." Jupiter backed up his father meekly.

"What am I gonna do with you boys?! Always bucking around never worrying about anyone but yourselves." Ruby complained starting to pace.

"Now calm down Ruby. You know we are alive and safe. We were about to head for home once we dropped off Freya. And that was suppose to be tomorrow." Blank explained daring to get up. Ruby whirled on him and slapped him back onto the ground.

"I didn't tell you to move!" Ruby growled as her son and husband flinched. Her eyes grew soft as seconds passed before she collapsed on her son, squeezing him half to death. "Oh I was so worried about you! My baby all alone with his friends on some dangerous land!"

"Wait, what about me?" Blank asked looking neglected.

"Oh you lived." Ruby snapped.

"DINNER ROLL CALL!" Mellony screamed as Jacop hit a large dong hanging on the wall. Nami and Amarant staggered down the stairs sleepily, avoiding rushing kids coming to stand in the lobby for their daily roll call. The table had been set and the guests called to take their seats and watch the evening gathering of all orphans and animals.

"I had to ring the dong! I never ring the dong!" Jacop complained as Nami approached him. She rubbed her forehead and scrunched her face at him. She had changed back into her fathers outfit before coming back down. She waved his compliant off and walked to her seat and sat down. Her head hit the table for a few more minutes of sleep. Amarant disappeared with Jacop into the lobby also.

Garnet looked to Diane and pointed to Nami. Diane nodded and Garnet looked back at Nami and starred at her. Zidane was distracted by the stool in between him and Amarants chair. Another stool was located on the other side next to Nami. Freya giggled with Beatrix over girlish things while Sally chatted away with Diane and Eiko.

Zidane squeaked in surprise as Fang jumped onto the stool next to him and Ashland on the other. They sat regally and looked forward as if trained to look to that way for show. Slowly children filed out of the lobby and took their seats at the table. Three boys dressed as cooks disappeared into the kitchen. Amarant flicked Nami's head after he came out of a dark shadow in the room. She grumbled before waking back up.

"Catching up on sleep, huh?" Zidane asked her tenderly. Nami nodded and rubbed her eyes. She quickly woke all the way back up as Mellony sat beside her.

"Just so tired being in all those different places." Nami answered as a girl in a large red jacket smeared with oil sat a seat from Mellony. She took off her dirty goggles, letting them rest on her collar bone. She took her dark brown hair down from its ponytail and let it fall around her face.

"Your lucky you got to leave." The girl said finally settling down in her chair.

"I was kinda forced, Michelle." Nami told the girl in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Forced, not forced. What's the difference? You got to leave!" Michelle argued back.

"Simple minded are we still?" Nami asked with a giggle. Michelle sent a glare at her, but giggled herself.

(Next Morning)

"So you'll be coming for sure?" Diane asked Mellony at the bridge of the castle. The group were by the double doors saying their goodbyes also.

"Ofcourse I will. Its an honor to be invited even if its only because Amarants my adoptive father." Mellony smiled and took the invite.

"Thanks." Diane smiled back and walked back to the main group.

"Your avoiding it Amarant." Garnet scolded as Amarant rolled his eyes. "Your invited and you can't get out of it."

"We'll make sure he comes as nice as we can get him." Nami assured the queen patting Amarants thigh.

"And remember I will be sending soldiers to come and get you so the nobles won't suddenly attack." Zidane told them with a smile.

"Alright alright. I will be sure to come." Amarant gave in trying to get them to go on their way.

"Thank you." Garnet thanked proudly.

"We'll leave you then and drop Freya off." Zidane said as a farewell. He and half the group walked off to the ship.

"You enjoy yourself Emzies. I'm sure you'll be happy here." Gold told the goth genome. Black nodded to his sister from his perch on Emzies shoulder.

" I'll just see you all in a month." Diane farewelled turning to walk off. She left Zane to say goodbye to Nami.

"You might want to catch up with your father." Nami told Zane as he starred at her.

"They can wait a few seconds." Zane told her.

Nami giggled. "You'll only be without me for a month."

"But for only a day, I'll see you." Zane frowned. Amarant rolled his eyes as the girls giggled behind him.

"Don't get all princy with me."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll see you in a month and we'll figure out what to do then. Deal?"

Zane thought for a second then smiled. "Deal."

"Now run off and get to your father. They worry over you a lot, you know." Nami ushered turning him around and pushing him. He caught the hint and ran off, waving to her.

Nami shook her head and went into the mansion, Amarant following her. A month isn't that long?

11/21/06. Oh geez this took me a whole year.. longest writers block I had of all time that I've been writing. Srry people who have been reading for a long time. Thxs for being with me through this. Next chapter is of the wedding. It should come sooner then this.. I hope.. Plz review if u liked it!


End file.
